Crazy For You
by Delena2010
Summary: Set after 3x15. Klaus decides to forgive Caroline for betraying him. Will Caroline finally see that Klaus isnt just playing games with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter One – Klaus Bad Morning**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

The sound of the house doorbell woke me up from a peaceful sleep, my eyes began to flicker open slowly but surely as the sunlight coming from my bedroom window touched against them. It was warm and sunny outside but it wasn't a good day for me, the weather couldn't cheer me up from the mood I would myself waking up with. The mood that felt it could last for eternity if it wanted too. The same mood I had gone to bed with last night after having the Salvatore boys try to kill me for the thousandth time since my arrival in Mystic Falls.

I grabbed a handful of the Egyptian cotton sheets that hugged around my waist and threw them to the other side of my bed with the greatest of ease before getting up to my feet. I walked from my bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers and a grey ACDC t-shirt that I could not remembering buying.

I walked down the stairs and across the hallway to unlock the front door, I pulled the door open fully and found Kol standing at the other side of the door. He was wearing a pair of dark blue demine jeans with a blue checked short sleeved shirt unbuttoned with a white cotton vest underneath. At his feet were his bag I had saw him pack up last night and behind him in the driveway was his motorcycle.

"If you're thinking about asking to come back I should warn you that our sister has already moved into your bedroom" I warned him.

"Come now brother, we had yet another little spat between us" Kol shrugged lazily "At least this one didn't end with you sticking a dagger in my heart" he pointed out.

"I'm too tired to argue with you" I groaned as I turned on my heels and walked away from him leaving him outside and the door open.

"Come now Nik, you could at least welcome me home" Kol called.

"That would involve me having to smile and that I will not be doing today, tomorrow or even the next day" I said as I entered the kitchen.

I wondered inside and found Elijah sitting across the room at the table sipping what smelt like strong coffee and my goal to sounding less like a robot. I made my way over to him and Elijah looked up from the newspaper he had in his hand folded in half. I took a quick glance at the newspaper myself before pouring myself a cup of coffee from the tea set sitting at the centre of the table.

"Devotion" I said to Elijah after taking my first sip of the coffee I had just poured.

Elijah looked up at me confused and I rolled my eyes ignoring my brothers stupidly. I pointed to the newspaper he had now placed on the table.

"Your crossword. Eight words down, eternal love"

"Devotion. How did you figure that out so quickly Niklaus? An annoyed Elijah asked as he added the word into the crossword.

"I'm surprised a man of your character hadn't already my brother" I told him before leaving his side and leaving the kitchen too.

I enjoyed having my family all under the same roof again. I had wanted this to happen for more than a thousand years. But this morning all I wanted to do was be alone and so far I wasn't off to the best start. Hopefully no one had stolen my bedroom in my absences, maybe a lock on my bedroom door would keep my younger siblings away for an hour at least.

I climbed the stairs again taking little sips of coffee as I did. I entered my bedroom and immediately shut and locked the door behind me as I could hear Rebecca's tantrum about Kol's sudden return starting from down the hall. They could deal with their own troubles because for the next hour I was going to deal with mine.

_Caroline Forbes_

The one girl in this little town would actually remotely interested me and she had lied straight to my face last night. I had saw her last night walking towards me and I could think of nothing else but how stunning she looked. So stunning that I let slip to Kol what I thought about her. She had played me and I had followed her from the grill just like she had hoped I would. So the second she had me out of the way, her little gang of vampire slayers could stab my brother and end us once and for all.

I walked over to my nightstand and replaced the cup in my hand for my sketch pad I had left there the previous night. I walked over to my balcony doors and unlocked them and stepped outside and closed them behind me. I took a seat on one of the sun chairs and got myself comfortable before opening up the pad in my hands.

I scratched my forehead and brought the pencil in my hand down to the page and began sketching. I didn't know or understood why I drew her so much, but her beauty seemed to be reason enough. I understood why this girl was crowded Miss Mystic Falls. I decided to draw from memory as always and drew her a picture in my head of her from when she sat down on the bench with me last night after agreeing to 'get to know me' last night.

Even though there were other more pressing issues that I had to think about, Caroline's betrayal seemed to rank number one of things to deal with by the end of the day. She had gone behind my back and to make matters worse I had actually trusted her. I liked this girl, I had liked her from the first time I had saw her. Her strength both inside and out captured me and her beauty was something I just couldn't bring myself to resist. I had spent hours drawing picture after picture of her just so I would have something to look at when she wasn't around. I actually found myself regretting burning the drawings I had of her, but there was nothing I could do about those now.

I made the final finishes to the drawing and then gazed upon my latest creation. A picture of the baby vampire Caroline Forbes, the girl who brought light to my shadow.

"Niklaus?" called Elijah from outside my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes in frustration not even had twenty minutes of peace before the family needed or wanted something from me. I left my sketch pad on the sun seat I had come up from and made my way over to the door. I un snipped the lock on my door and pulled open the door to my brother.

"By the sounds of it this disagreement about the bedroom situation could go on for a while. Why don't you and I go into town?" Elijah suggested.

Poor Elijah he always meant well, but I really didn't feel like having company right now. Even if it was of the only brother I could stand to be around.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Kol carrying a cardboard box full of pink clothes across the hallway and I then I returned to Elijah.

"Even though its a nice offer brother I think I'll keep to my chambers for a while" I told him "I have a feeling I'll rip a part a few town folk if I were to go in right now" I confessed

"Come now Niklaus, if we are to show the Salvatore brothers that we are alive and well then they shall know that not even the all powerful original witch is a match for us"

"Speaking of Esther, why did the spell not work out?" I asked.

"Well because the link was broken by Damon Salvatore"

"Damon?" I repeated.

"Damon killed Bonnie Bennett's mother who happened to be linked to Esther so she could be fuelled with enough power to finally destroy us"

"Bonnie's mother, I didn't even that she had any powers"

"Well she won't anymore, Damon fed her his blood so that she couldn't be a witch anymore. So even if Esther tried to kill us again she won't have the power she needed" Elijah informed me.

"Has she turned?" I asked leading against the door frame.

"Not to my knowledge, I was hoping to discuss it with Elena when I got into town"

"I'll join you" I said leading from the frame.

"I thought you weren't up for company Niklaus" Elijah called from behind me as I made my way towards my walk in wardrobe.

"I changed my mind" I said as I began fishing through the shirts in front of me "I'll drive" I called as I grabbed a ivory coloured shirt from its hanger.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans next followed with some casual black boots and my necklace before grabbing the keys to my audi from inside my coat pocket as I put it on after everything else.

Elijah was waiting for me outside leading against the passenger door to my car.

"Why must you always wear a suit brother?" I asked as I disabled the alarm to my car.

"At least I take more than ten seconds to care about what I put on my back"

We climbed into the car and I started up the engine with one thought in my mind. Caroline Forbes.

If I understood humans at all then Caroline would be with her little witchy friend Bonnie at a time like this and what would be a better time to tell the little witch about Caroline wearing the dress I bought for her or me telling her how Caroline had known about my feelings for her for almost a week now. Caroline would hate me for it and the revenge of that would be so much better than killing her for betraying me.

That was one thing that Elena's and her little gang of supernatural's had been warned about me. I would always get my vengeance no matter who I had to hurt to get it. Caroline could walk around thinking she knew me just because I had been a gentlemen for a few moments with her, but now she was a baby vampire with a contract on her head as far as I was concerned.

"May I enquire to why you are in such a foil mood this morning?" Elijah asked as I drove.

"No particular reason Elijah, it's not the first time Esther has tried to kill me and I am sure it won't be the last either"

"But it is the first time she's tried to kill all of us" Elijah added.

I didn't have it in me to tell Elijah about Rebecca and I's latest discovery about the new white oak tree. Elijah was clearly still in shock from Esther betrayal. I would be more angry about it myself but like I said Esther had tried to kill me in the past so I was use to it. The white oak tree would be dealt with soon enough. But first I wanted to deal with Caroline.

I found a parking space outside of the grill and I activated my convertible top to open up so my leather seats wouldn't heat up while the car sat in the sun. As I pulled off my seat belt and Elijah got out of the car I began scanning the area around me. I looked over at the town square and found Damon Salvatore talking to Sheriff Forbes.

"Are you coming?" Elijah asked as he closed his door.

"No I'll stay here" I told him.

I focused all my attention on Damon's and Sheriff Forbes conversation until I could actually hear it in my head.

"_So Abby's not going to turn into a vampire, she's decided that it's best to just pass on" _

"_There really was no choice Liz, last night if we didn't do what we did then Elena would be dead" _

"_I know Damon but it's just so hard to watch Bonnie go through this, I mean I was there the night she gave her statement about her Grams. And now she's losing her mother" _

"_What about Caroline and you? I'm sorry for your loss" _

"_Well I'm doing alright but Caroline, well you could just imagine what she's going through right now. She just lost her father and now her best friend is losing her mother the same way. Caroline's in pieces and I don't know what to say or do to make it better" _

I tuned out of the conversation and huffed in frustration. I had spent all night and morning thinking of nothing else but how I was going to get revenge on Caroline. That I never actually paused and asked myself why she did what she did the first place. Listening to her mother's conversation with Damon it became clear to me that Caroline was still grieving from the loss of her father. I had never loved my father Michael and so when he died I hadn't grieved for him.

I rubbed my eyes and Caroline's words of both wisdom and insult came to me.

"_You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them"_

The girl's word had stopped me once again. I didn't understand how it was possible for me to hate her for betraying and at the same time feel sorry for her.

I began drumming my fingers against the steering wheel as I waited impatiently for Elijah's return.

She had told me that I had to stop trying to buy her off, she didn't enjoy my gifts and so I couldn't do what I normally did. Not this time.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled off my cell phone and began typing in a message to Elijah.

_Something came up, I'll see you back at the house – Klaus_

I pushed the phone back into my pocket and started up the engine. I knew gifts weren't the answer to this problem and so I had to think of something better.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I came out of my mum's bedroom carrying the old bed sheets that I had just taken off and replaced with new ones. Bonnie and Abby were sleeping on the couches in our sitting room and so I decided to make myself useful. Abby had decided to make the same choice as my dad and let herself die. So I had prepared my mum's bedroom so she and Bonnie could have some privacy when that time came. I had put up some new bed sheets and filled up the tissue boxes and added a few vanilla candles on the nightstand. I knew no matter what I did would bring them any real comfort but I had to try.

I went into the kitchen and put the bed sheets into the washer. I would have to go into town and buy some food for dinner tonight. I rolled up my sleeve and looked at my watch. Maybe it would be better if I went shopping right now while they were both asleep. I left the kitchen and went down the hall into my bedroom.

I gasped standing in the doorway of my bedroom looking over to the window to find Klaus standing there looking out it. He turned around to face me and I stepped inside the room and closed the door behind me.

"Look please just listen to me for a second" I pleaded.

Klaus titled his side to a side slightly.

"Last night what I did to you, I know it was unforgivable and you'll want your vengeance but please don't do this right now" I begged.

I took two steps forward "Bonnie's in the next room and her mum is dying and if you kill me right now then she will be destroyed. And I know that probably sounds like fun to you but" I stopped and took another step forward.

"If you ever had even the slightest bit of humanity left inside of you then you would take your vengeance out on me later, not here. Not right now"

Klaus looked down slightly and my breath hitched thinking I was about to be killed.

"Please" I begged.

Klaus met my eyes "You told me that I didn't understand people" he said.

Klaus took a step forward closing the gap between us.

"You also said that my father never loved me which was very true" I looked up at him meeting his eyes "But your father he died and he did love you" he said.

I breathed hitched again when Klaus arms began to raise next to me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my death.

I opened them up again when I felt Klaus arms coming around me bringing me closer to him. Klaus right arm went around my lower back and his left arm tucked under my arm his hand came around my back and into my hair.

He was hugging me? Klaus the hybrid was hugging me? But it got even stranger, I wasn't pulling away and neither was he.

Tears formed in my eyes slowly and dripped down onto my cheeks. I couldn't let myself to be comforted by him. I couldn't let my grief happen right now, this was the worst timing in history.

I sobbed slightly my forehead against his shoulder and my face hidden from his view. Klaus hand on my lower back brought me even closer to him then and I let my arms come up and rest against the back of his shoulders.

I couldn't believe this was happening right now, Klaus was the last person I would have money on to help me grief for the loss of my father. Yet here I was standing in my bedroom with the door closed, alone with him while I cried in his arms. He wasn't trying to kiss me or hold me in a way that would tell me he had any intension too. He was just holding me while I cried.

I didn't understand why he had decided to this instead of killing me. I had betrayed him last night and that would have been fine with me a few weeks ago but now everything was different. Klaus had shown me that inside he was still a human being. He liked art and music and he drew so beautifully. He had taken the time and picked out beautiful things for me to wear. Why he saw something in me that I didn't I couldn't understand.

But Klaus, the all bad and evil Klaus. He saw right into my soul every time he looked into my eyes. I didn't know if it was because he was a hybrid or because he had lived for so many years but there was something inside of him. He could make me feel warm like he was doing right now when he was holding me. Then there were times were he could just take my breath away or make me smile so wide I feel like I was going to pull something.

I slowly let my hands slip down from his shoulders and I pulled myself away from him to look up and meet his eyes. Klaus hand that had been in my hair dropped down and joined his other hand on my lower back.

The tear socked part of his coat caught my attention and I reached my hand up and dried it slightly.

"I'm sorry I got your coat all messy"

"Don't worry about it" Klaus said lowering my hand away from it.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about what happened last night" I said as his hands left me.

Klaus smirked "I know you are" he told me.

I took a step back then.

"You said I should try and understand people. Last night you were trying to keep a hold of Elena because you've just lost your father and the thought of losing someone else you loved. Drove you to do something courageous"

"You're not angry with me?" I asked stunned.

"Well there was a moment this morning when I was thinking about what I would do to you for betraying me" he added then smirked again and caused me to smile.

"And a hug was all you could think of?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Thank you" I said.

"Well a thousand years of practising these hug things I could pretty good at it I suppose" Klaus joked.

I smiled "I meant for taking the time to understand" I said.

"Well your welcome, Miss Mystic Falls"

My smile widen and I looked away embarrassed.

"There has to be some way that I can repay you, for not killing me" I said and met his eyes.

Klaus shrugged.

"Well I cant exactly take you to Rome or Paris but, there's a fireworks display tomorrow night to celebrate ten years of the grill restaurant being opened" I told him.

Klaus took a step towards me his eyes fixed on me as he smirked.

"And I'll even buy you a hot dog" I said.

Klaus laughed.

I bit my lip slightly "I dare you" I told him.

Klaus eyes widen "Well look at you stealing my lines" he said.

I laughed.

"Tell you what" Klaus said and reached up to tuck away a strait of hair that fell in front of my eye then "I'll go to the fireworks display with you on one condition" he said as he dropped his hand back down.

"Uh oh"

Klaus smiled.

"You tell me one of your dreams by the end of the night"

I smiled "Fine" I agreed.

"Good" Klaus said then looked behind him at the window "Now I am going to be like one those idiot jocks in the teen movies and leave via the window" he said.

"Aww your just a little human in there aren't you" I teased him as I followed him over to the window.

"Don't push your luck or I'll send you my dry cleaning bill for the coat" Klaus said as he pulled my window open.

Klaus climbed out of my window and I pulled it down shut behind him. Klaus waved before turning into a blur and vanishing out of sight.

I brought my hands up to my face and covered them as I screamed into my hands in shock. I had practically asked Klaus on a date! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking that's the problem, I was all swept up in the moment of the hug and his ridiculously comfortable coat and gorgeous smelling colon.

I walked over to the side of my bed and sat down in hopes of calming myself. I felt like my heart was beating hard against my chest, which was insane because I didn't even have a heart beat anymore.

"Ok relax Caroline, you can be a responsible person and act your age" I told myself.

I laughed and brought my hands up to my face again.

"Oh my god, I have a date with Klaus" I whispered against my palms.

I screamed against my palms once again.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I pulled up in front of the house and cut the engine to my audi. When the engine died down I could hear my younger siblings still shouting at each other inside the house. I grabbed my keys and got out of my car and headed inside the house. I closed the door behind me and looked up at the top of the stairs where both Kol and Rebecca's clothes hung over the stair case railing.

"Stop moving my things you little bitch" Rebecca screeched from somewhere upstairs

I laughed and headed down the hallway towards my drawing room. Elijah stepped out of the library carrying a book in his hand and I saluted him. Elijah smiled taking note of my mood changed and watched me as I passed by him.

"What's got you smiling?" Elijah called behind me.

"Just enjoying the sunshine brother" I called.

"Oh I got a ride back to the house no problems. Just in case you were wondering"

"That's wonderful" I said and entered my drawing room closing the door shut behind me.

I ran across the room and jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions on the other side. I pulled my arm behind my head and under the pillow behind me and pulled out my sketch pad I always kept behind here.

"Caroline" I whispered smiling as I began to sketch.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow night" as I began drawing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Two – Fireworks**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I walked into the grill to meet Elena for some lunch and to have a catch up. Yesterday Abby has passed away and Bonnie had decided to go and stay with Jeremy for the weekend. Stefan and Damon had both agreed to pay for a private burial for Abby when Bonnie got back into town. Bonnie wasn't happy about this arrangement at all. She wasn't happy with Damon or Stefan at all for what they did to her mother.

I scanned the grill searching for Elena, someone waving from one of the tables caught my eye and I spotted her. Elena was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. She was wearing a teal tank top with a white cardigan over it and some dark blue skinny jeans that I thought didn't match her shoes.

I took a step forward to go to her when something else caught my eye. More like someone else caught my eye. Standing at the bar with his little brother Kol was my date tonight, bad boy Klaus. Klaus hadn't spotted me yet and truth be told I really wish he didn't.

I couldn't even begin to explain to Elena why Klaus would act differently towards me. What was going on between Klaus and I was hard to explain. In my own head it didn't make any sense. But I knew that deep down I wanted to get to know him. And I was starting to believe that he genuinely wanted to get to know me too.

I quickly ducked through the crowds and sat down across from Elena and put my bag on the back of the chair I was on. Elena smiled and laughed slightly taking in my quick entrance.

"What was that all about?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh I have some plans tonight so it's gotta be a quick lunch" I told her.

"You're not coming out to the fireworks display with us?"

_No, I am going there but I am going with your number one enemy Klaus_ I thought.

"Uh I was planning on going but you know I've got something's left to study for my chemistry test on Friday and I have this new cheer that isn't even close to being finished yet"

_Now you're lying to your best friend? Wait to go Caroline, why don't you just drain someone in front of her too_ I thought.

"That's too bad its not a party without Caroline"

I smiled "Well I would be there with you guys only" I paused and looked over to the bar to where Kol and Klaus were talking "This is really important" I said and returned my gaze to Elena.

Elena leaded back in her chair slightly and her eyes tighten.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's different about you"

"What?" I repeated.

"No there is something different, you seem happier. Did you talk to Tyler or something before you came in because you seriously look all light up inside"

I could have sworn Klaus looked over at us then when Elena mentioned Tyler. I wanted to try act as normal as I could hoping that Klaus hadn't picked up on my sudden nervousness.

"No I haven't spoken to Tyler. I'm just all light up inside because...today is a good day"

"A good day?" Elena repeated.

"Yip" I said and smiled.

"Alright then well, I'm going to go to the restroom I'll be right back" Elena said.

"Ok" I said as she got up from her seat.

Now I was hoping that Klaus had been watching us because I know had the chance to give him a smile or even talk to him before Elena came back.

A strand of my hair came over my eye then when a gust of wind blow passed me. Klaus was sitting in front of me on Elena's seat by the time I tucked my hair back into place.

I titled my head to a side "You've been dying to come over here since I got here haven't you" I teased.

Klaus smirked "Well it was either grab two minutes with you love or watch my little brother fail in his quest to pick up the barmaid" he said.

I smiled and picked up napkin and began fidgeting with it, being around Klaus when Elena could come back any minute was starting to make me nervous. Or maybe it was talking to Klaus, I mean the last time I saw him we were hugging in my bedroom and now we're just sitting here together and its all weird and exciting.

"So, you're not going to the fireworks tonight then?" Klaus asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I knew you were listening" I said and threw my rolled up napkin at him.

"Well all that talk about your cheerleader routine got me nervous, I can't allow you to miss cheerleading practise for our date, unless of course you want to do your little dance for me. Wearing your uniform"

"You are so bad" I told him shaking my head.

Klaus smirked.

"But like I told you before, I'm way too smart to be seduced by you" I told him.

"Well that's why I like you"

It felt like that night again, I could almost feel the bench underneath me and smell the colon on his coat being blown around in the night air.

"That's a serious thing to say to a girl you practically just met" I told him.

"I know you" Klaus said his eyes fixed on mine as he smiled.

I smiled back and then shook my head.

"And just for the record, this isn't a date" I told him.

"It's not?" Klaus asked putting his hand on his chest fooling that he was hurt.

"Nope it's just two people getting together not having sex"

"Sounds like a date to me or a first date anyway, there will be a second"

I shook my head "I don't know anything about you and you want another date booked before we even have the first?" I asked stunned.

Klaus bit his lower lip slightly and leaded forward "I was the first born of my family which now amounts to four, my father abused me throughout my childhood, I like movies, art, fast cars, a-b positive, music and you" he told me and got up to his feet.

Klaus came to my side and reached his hand up to my arm and brushed his finger down my arm causing goose bumps to form.

"The rest you'll find out tonight, on our non date" he told me and gave me a wink before returning to the bar in a flash.

"Sorry I took a while, got splashed by one of the taps" Elena said as she sat down on her chair while attempting to try off her socked sleeve.

"So what do you want to order?" Elena asked picking up her menu.

"Uh you know what, I totally forgot I promised my mum I would pick up some dry cleaning" I said as I grabbed my bag from the back of the chair.

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah I mean the place shuts at two so I gotta hurry, look we can do this again tomorrow same time I gotta go" I said and quickly walked away and headed for the door.

I got outside the grill and headed down the street. I couldn't just sit there and eat lunch thinking Klaus was listening to my every word. I had much bigger things to deal with right now.

I had to find something to wear for this 'non date' tonight. I needed something that said, I wasn't going to sleep with him but I still wanted to look hot at the same time. I would have to spend the rest of the day shopping.

Later on that evening after a day of going from one shop to the other I came out from my bathroom wearing a long white cotton robe. I had gotten washed and curled my hair, I had decided to leave it down tonight. I walked into my room and sat at my dresser and began applying my make up. I gave myself some really smokey eyes and added false eyelashes too. I decided to go for a peachy lip gloss and add a little hint of a hot pink going through it too.

Once I finished my make up I walked over to my bed where my shopping bags sat. I reached into the first bag and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, I pulled them on under my robe and buttoned them. They hugged tightly against my skin and made me feel so hot wearing them. I then pulled a navy tank top out of the next bag and put that on too. Along with a black cardigan that cut off half way down my back. I put on a pair of stud diamond earrings and a long silver necklace with a heart locket hanging off it.

The last thing I put on was my new pair of black jimmy choo six inch heels. I quickly went back over to my dresser and sprayed some perfume on myself before I picked up my black clutch bag off the edge of my bed and was out the room in a flash.

"Going out?"

My hand pressed against the door knob as I squeezed my eyes shut for a second.

"Yeah I thought I would check out the fireworks display" I said to mum as I turned and faced her.

"Well have a nice time, I am still planning on going out of town tomorrow. Will you be alright taking care of yourself this weekend?"

I shrugged "It's not the first time you've been needed in a court case mum I doubt it will be the last" I told her.

My mum smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday" I told her as I turned the door knob behind me.

I walked out onto my porch and paused when I saw a silver Audi marked right in front of my car. It wasn't there when I had parked there this afternoon. The black tinted window on the passenger side rolled down and inside I could see Klaus.

"Seriously?" I said raising my hands up.

Klaus smirked.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards him, Klaus opened my door from inside and I climbed in. Even the inside of his car smelt great, it had that new car smell around it plus his colon.

"Good evening" Klaus said as our eyes met.

"You shouldn't have picked me up" I told him.

"Would you rather we drove into town in your car?" he asked.

My eyes tighten as I smiled.

"Elena would probably ask questions but we could always say you were just being a good citizen and giving me a ride into town" Klaus teased.

"You're an ass" I said shoving his arm slightly.

Klaus laughed and pulled out onto the road.

As I pulled on my seat belt I began to take him in, he was wearing dark denim blue jeans and a black shirt with the top two buttons undone showing off his necklaces underneath, along with his long black coat I thought suited him very well.

"So you left the grill rather quickly this afternoon" Klaus commented.

"I had things to do"

"Dry cleaning to pick up" Klaus said.

I looked over him and we smiled at each other.

"Was Elena pissed?" I asked.

"She huffed quite a bit while she got herself together to leave. Shot me a dagger look before she left, even though Kol did shout goodbye she never replied"

I laughed and wished I hadn't, I was a total bitch for leaving Elena the way I had today and I would have to make it up to her somehow.

I sneezed.

"Bless you" Klaus said.

"Good thing about being dead is I wont get sick anymore" I said.

Klaus laughed "Oh you poor baby vampire" he said.

"What?" I pressed.

"Vampires can still get sick, if the infection they get in strong enough, common colds and upset stomachs are still things to watch out for I'm afraid"

"That sucks" I groaned.

We pulled into the town square and at the corner of my eye I could see Klaus watching me as I slipped further down in my seat.

"Caroline no one can see you" he told me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes" he whispered loudly.

I smiled and slipped back up slowly.

Klaus windows must have been the type of glass that you couldn't see inside. I thanked god for the wonders of new cars and great designs, they were saving my ass right now.

"Wonderful" Klaus groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

I front of us I spotted Kol and Elijah crossing the street across from us.

"Did they know we were coming here?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even know they had left the house before me"

Klaus pulled around the corner into an empty street and stopped the car.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable" he told me.

I smiled "Oh I know this one, words you never thought you would hear a hybrid say" I joked.

I met his eyes and Klaus smiled.

"My friends are around here somewhere, they're gonna know that I lied to them about coming here" I said.

Klaus bit his lower lip and then leaded forward over his steering wheel and began to look up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and looked up myself.

"I have an idea" he said as he leaded back.

"Don't try use your brain it will only hurt" I teased.

"Oof" Klaus said acting hurt.

Klaus leaded forward towards me and I breathed in even more of his colon which almost made my mouth water.

"You go and meet your friends, tell them that you managed to study and work out your dance and figured you would join them for the night" he told me.

"But-"

Klaus raised his hand slightly.

"I'll work the crowds and convince my brothers that a town event isn't the best idea for us right now with the founding families watching our ever move" he added.

I smiled.

"And in twenty minutes I'll meet you right back here and we'll watch the fireworks together" he said.

"But if Elena see's"

"Elena won't see us, no one will see us and I promise"

"Promise?" I repeated.

"I can keep promises" Klaus said a little stunned that I would doubt him.

"Will you keep a promise to me?" I asked leading closer to him.

Klaus looked down at my lips then back to my eyes "Sure" he whispered.

I leaded forward and so did he.

"Promise that you'll stop trying to seduce me" I told him and pulled away and got out of the car.

I closed the door behind me and began to walk away from the car. I looked over my shoulder to find Klaus nipping at my heels his hand up behind his shoulder as he beeped on his car alarm.

"See you in twenty minutes, tease" he whispered so quietly only he and I could hear before he turned into a blur.

I wanted to scream with excitement and I didn't care that it would be insane of me to do so. I was exciting about being here with him and I was exciting to seeing him again.

I would go and say hello to my friends and then I would duck through the crowds and go back to Klaus. I wondered what he had planned and how he planned to hide us while we watched the fireworks.

The town square was absolutely beautiful, there were paper lanterns hanging from the trees above, music coming through the speakers from the stage over at the other side of the square and people all around laughing and having a good time.

I began making my way through the crowds in hopes of finding Elena and Stefan through them. I didn't know if it was going to be Stefan with Elena or Damon. I didn't have any issues with Damon anymore. But I wished Elena would make her mind up about which brother she really wanted. It wasn't fair on them to both think she wanted them if she only wanted the one.

I eventually found Elena she was sitting on the picnic tables and with Matt across from her. I smiled at them and waved as I walked towards them.

"Hey, I thought you had plans" Elena questioned.

"Oh and I still do but I figured I would come by and say hey, with everything going on right now spending time with the people you care about is important" I said and hugged Elena.

"Someone's been drinking" Matt said to me as I sat down with Elena.

"Shut up" I told him before turning to Elena "I thought you would be here with Damon" I said to her.

"Nope I've been keeping my distance from both of them"

"Why?" I asked.

Elena shrugged "With everything going on with these mysterious deaths I figured there were more important things to be dealing with then two crazy brothers" she told me.

"Well said" I said acting proud.

We laughed.

"So where are you parked? I had a hard time finding a place?" Matt asked me after taking a sip of his beer.

"I was in town before everyone got set up so I found a place no problem" I lied.

"Well-"

Matt went on chatting about how he couldn't find a parking space for his truck while I scanned the crowds of people hoping to find Klaus.

My eyes searched through the crowds until Elijah caught my eye. He was standing next to Kol and what looked like Klaus facing them. Elijah was slipping on a black scarf while his brother Kol was buttoning up his coat.

I smiled, Klaus has succeed and had managed to convince his brothers to go home. Now it was all down to me, I had to ditch my friends and get back to Klaus without them seeing me.

I sneezed.

"Bless you" Elena said and handed me a tissue from her clutch on the table.

"Thanks" I said taking it from her.

"You coming down with something?" Matt asked.

"From what I hear somethings going around" Elena added.

"You're kidding" I said.

"Maybe you should go home and have an early night" Elena told me feeling my forehead at the same time.

I groaned.

"Are you sure? I hate to leave you guys" I told them.

"After the fireworks I've got a shift anyway so we'll only be here a little while" Matt told me.

This was so perfect, now I could go and meet Klaus without any of them being any the wiser.

I stood up quickly and gave Elena a one armed hug before turning to leave.

"Bye" they both called behind me.

I waved my arm as I made my way back through the crowds. I hated lying to my friends and using this magical night to be with someone they hated instead of with them.

But everything was different now somehow. Deep down I knew I wanted to spend this night with Klaus. I wanted to watch the fireworks and with him by my side. I just hopped Klaus 'plan' was going to work. Whatever the plan was I didn't know.

I stepped out of the town square and the crowds and began crossing the street over to where Klaus had parked his Audi. I made my way towards his car and began to look around it. I couldn't see him anywhere. I hoped Elijah and Kol hadn't changed their minds and decided to stay for the fireworks.

I walked right over to his car and decided to wait, I leaded against the passenger side door and hoped Matt and Elena didn't see me standing over here.

I jumped when suddenly someone jumped down in front of me literally. Klaus stood in front of me and smirked. I looked up at the top of the town hall where he had obviously just jumped down from the roof.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have just broke every bone in your body" I told him leaning off the car.

"Hybrid, love" Klaus said taking a step towards me.

I looked up again and then back to him.

"What were you doing up there?" I asked.

"Finding the perfect spot for the fireworks display" Klaus answered.

My jaw dropped "Seriously?" I gasped.

Klaus shrugged.

"I'm not going up there, I'll fall" I told him.

Klaus took another step towards me closing the gap between us. I hated when he was this close all I could smell was his colon and it made me all weak in the knees.

"I'll catch you" he told me smiling.

I looked up at the top of the roof and began shaking my head.

"Take a chance Caroline" Klaus told me.

I met his eyes and his smile convinced me.

"Fine" I said just like I had the previous night at the bench outside the grill.

"You're going to have to help me up there, there's no way I could jump that high" I told him.

Klaus came around behind my back and I could feel his chest against my back. His skin felt so warm under his shirt.

Klaus arm came around my stomach and closed around my hip and his other came over my shoulders. Klaus brought me closer to him and I laughed causing Klaus to laugh slightly too.

"Ready?" Klaus asked.

"No" I answered.

"Good" he said and closed my eyes tightly.

The air suddenly went cold every quickly as the ground below me disappeared. This was what it felt like to fly.

Klaus set us down again and I smiled in relief when I felt my feet touch the ground again. My eyes flickered open and Klaus's arms dropped from around me.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

There were no words to describe such a view, being up this high it felt like I could touch the stars in the sky. I looked over my shoulder at Klaus who was also looking above, he caught my gaze and smiled at me.

Klaus looked down and took my hand and turned me around. I looked over to the side of the roof top and my jaw dropped and Klaus let go of my hand.

Over at the roof side was a burning orange candle with two large juice cups with two wrapped up hot dogs next to them.

"I thought I was buying the food" I said

"Well I figured you had enough to deal with tonight" he said as we made our way over to the side.

"You still trying to seduce me?" I asked as I swung my legs over the side of the roof.

"Always and forever" Klaus said as he did the same.

I smiled at him and then picked up a hot dog and took my first bite.

Carol Lockwood came up onto the stage down below at the town square and began her speech about the grill restaurant.

As she spoke I scanned the crowds of the people below. I saw Elena and Matt but their backs were to us. Klaus was right, Elena wouldn't see us here together.

I looked over at Klaus and watched him take a sip of his drink through the straw.

"You know staring is a very bad habit" he said making me jump slightly.

"I was staring" I told him bringing my attention back to the stage below.

"What about if I was one staring?" Klaus asked beside me.

I smiled.

"Would you mind much?" he asked.

"No" I told him smiling before taking another bite of my hot dog.

The fireworks started a few minutes later and I would watch them and every few minutes look over at Klaus. I could swear from time to time I could see him staring at me.

"By the way you still have to tell me one of your dreams" Klaus said to me over the fireworks.

I smiled and met his eyes.

"It's nothing big" I said shrugging.

"Still a dream" he told me smiling.

I sighed "I'd like to be with a man who would make a fool of himself over me" I told him.

Klaus smirked "Any man in particular?" he teased.

I smiled "Nope" I told him and went back to watching the fireworks.

"So" I said causing Klaus to look back at me.

"Do you like living here?" I asked.

"It's looking better every day" he told me.

"And this whole non dates and hugging, is this one of your little tricks or am I just a lucky girl?" I teased.

Klaus smirked "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm just a small town girl Klaus, I don't know what to think" I told him smiling.

"I'll show the world, then you can tell me what you think"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you anywhere you want" Klaus said.

I met his eyes and smiled.

I looked around the roof top and where we were sitting "I'm happy right here for now" I admitted.

"Me too" Klaus agreed.

I turned around and went back to watching the fireworks, each one was more beautiful then the next.

"So this is the first 'non date' I've ever had, I think it's going pretty well" Klaus commented.

I smiled.

"Well your Mr confident and are sure there's going to be a second 'non date'" I said.

"When I see something I want I never stop until I make it mine"

"And that's what you want? Do steal me away?" I asked smiling meeting his eyes.

Klaus smirked "I think you already know the answer to that love" he said.

I took a sip of my drink and then sat down it back down at my side.

"So how long have you and Elena been friends?" Klaus asked.

"Forever, we grew up in the sandbox together" I said.

Klaus smirked.

"You two do seem close" he said and took a sip of his drink too.

"Well we have our little moments, she's got this thing about trying to kill herself to save all of us" I joked.

Klaus smiled.

"She's a great friend. Caring, smart, loyal and so selfless" I said.

"Sounds a little bit like someone I know"

I smiled "Don't think you know me Klaus, I can be a real brat at times" I confessed.

"Well you're a baby vampire your aloud to be a brat"

I laughed.

"So what were you like after you turned? Or are you so old you cant remember?" I teased.

"I was less interested in blood than my siblings. I enjoyed the new found speed and strength above all else" he told me.

"But my turning was different from yours I suppose, I was alone afterwards for a few years" he confessed.

"I was alone too" I told him.

Klaus met my eyes.

"The night before I turned I was in a crash accident with Tyler and Matt. I was in the hospital and the doctors had told my mum they didn't think I was going to make it because I had so many injuries. Bonnie made Damon give me his blood to heal me and the next night Katherine well lets just say she introduced me to a pillow" I told him.

"She suffocated you?" Klaus asked.

I nodded.

I sighed "Then I woke up alone and bad this blood bag I stole from another patients room. And I turned" I said.

Klaus met my eyes "Pretty scary thing to go through isn't it love" he said.

I nodded.

I looked back over to the fireworks and sneezed again.

"I think you're getting sick" Klaus commented beside me.

"No I'm fine" I said and felt something at my shoulders.

I looked over to Klaus who was putting his coat over me to keep me warm. Our eyes met and I smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" I asked.

"This is just me being a gentlemen, enjoy it it doesn't happen very offend" Klaus said smiling.

"Maybe I bring it out in you"

"Maybe" Klaus agreed.

I looked around me at the coat hugging my body making me feel warmer already.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome"

Klaus took a sip of his drink.

"But aren't you going to be cold?" I asked looking at him now only in shirt.

Klaus smirked "No I'm fine" he told me.

I bit my lower lip slightly and slowly moved closer to Klaus closing the gap between us. When our arms touched against each other I brought my head down onto his shoulder and rested against him.

I looked up slightly and Klaus smirked at me before looking back up to the fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Three – Klaus Takes Care of Caroline**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I pulled open my bedroom door and headed for the staircase. I hoped up onto the banister and slid all the way down landing perfectly on my feet when I reached the bottom. I headed into the kitchen and found my younger siblings inside.

Kol was sitting on top of the kitchen counter wearing a black running suit and panting like there was no tomorrow as he held a bottom of water in his hand.

My younger sister Rebecca was circling items in a magazines and Elijah as always was doing the crossword in the newspaper.

"Good morning family" I said cheerfully as I walked in.

"Someone is in a good mood" Kol commented as I took a bottle of orange from the fridge.

"And why wouldn't I be in a good mood, it's a nice day and my family is together" I said.

"You must have had some pretty great sex last night then" Kol said.

"Oh shut up Kol" Rebecca told him.

"Well I am happy for our brother Rebecca, now you can both be whores together" Kol said.

"When will you two get along?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of juice.

"I think in a thousand years they'll be at least smiling at each other" Elijah said.

I laughed and downed my glass.

"But seriously Nik, why the good mood?" Kol asked.

I smirked "Today is a good day" I said remembering Caroline saying the exact same thing yesterday.

"What does that mean?" Kol called behind me as I left the kitchen.

I was keeping my word to Caroline and not breathing a word about her to any of my family. What Caroline had between us was no one's business.

As I walked outside over to my car I remembered the previous night and dropping Caroline off at her house. She had said that tonight wasn't a date so I wasn't going to get a kiss even though there was nothing I wanted more. Caroline must have sneezed about twenty times on the way back to her house. I would have to see her at some point today and find out how she was doing.

"Nik" Rebecca called from behind me as I made my into my car.

When I shut the car door I turned and found Rebecca sitting on the passenger seat.

"What do you want Becca?" I asked.

"I want a lift into town and we have to talk about our little pressing matter of the white oak tree" she answered.

I rolled my eyes and started up the car shooting straight down the pathway away from the house.

"I noticed you haven't told Elijah about our discovery"

"That's because Elijah doesn't have to know about it" I told her.

"I suppose, but we have to find that tree Nik and soon"

Rebecca's reminder of how the world around me could be coming to end was killing my buzz. I didn't want to look for the tree or be driving her into town. I wanted to be talking to Caroline and asking her about our second non date.

Maybe if I focused all my energy on seeing Caroline today then it would overcome Rebecca's ramblings.

"You were late coming in last night" Rebecca commented.

"Since when did I have a bedtime?" I asked.

"Don't play games with me Nik, I know you too well and I know something's going on that you're not telling me about"

Thankfully I found a parking space and had an excuse not to answer her.

"I'm going to go shopping, have a nice day" Rebecca said as she got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my keys into my pocket as I got out of the car.

I walked through the town square and watched the town's people taking down all the decorations from last nights party. I clocked eyes on my doppelganger Elena and her blonde human friend Matt.

I needed to be sure that neither of them had saw Caroline and I last night watching the fireworks together and so I began listening in to their conversation as I walked past them as they folded up table covers from the picnic benches.

"_Thanks for coming down Elena" _

"_It's no problem I had two free periods and Alaric's having a nap in the house so I didn't want to disrupt him" _

"_I did try and call Caroline but her cell was turned off" _

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, she called me this morning before school" _

"_She ok?" _

"_No last night we were right she really did look off colour, she's as sick as a dog" _

"_That sucks" _

"_Tell me about it, I offered to go over there and help but you know what she's like she doesn't like people taking care of her" _

"_Still maybe we should go over there" _

"_Well I have to get back to school soon and so do you, besides tonight I am going to be listening in on a founding families meeting to see if there's an update on the murders and you have a shift don't you?" _

"_Yeah I do. She'll be fine she's strong" _

None of them were going over to visit her? She didn't like to be taken care of when she was sick? Well that was about to change.

I would be hitting a few stores and then making my way over to her house.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I reached over to my nightstand in search of tissues and found the box empty. Why did I have to get sick? I was a good person and I didn't deserve to be sick. Maybe it was gods way of punishing me for going out with Klaus. It was a non date it wasn't suppose to mean anything.

My mum had gone by the time I got home last night. I had been up most of the night, one minute I was hot the next I was cold and my nose was all runny and gross.

I didn't like people around me when I was sick but still it wouldn't have killed my friends to call my house to check up on me. I wouldn't have minded a phone call, I just didn't like people seeing me when I was sick. And even more when I hadn't showered.

My doorbell went and I pulled my covers over my head.

"Go to hell" I whispered.

It rang again.

"Go to hell, go to hell, go to hell" I repeated.

When it rang again I growled. I threw my bed cover off me and pulled the hood on my robe on over my head. I was wearing these big thick grey socks, pink pj bottoms with white leg warmers on over them and the biggest white cotton robe you could ever imagine.

I kept my head down as I walked towards the door with the hood blocking the sunlight from outside.

I unlocked the doorway and pulled open the door.

"What!" I said keeping my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Is that the way you normally answer the door or am I just lucky"

"Oh no" I groaned.

Klaus laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still keeping my eyes firmly on the ground.

"Well a little bird told me you were sick and I thought you could use some company"

"Well that little bird is lying because one I am perfectly fine and two I don't like company" I said then sneezed twice in a row.

"Caroline" Klaus said and I sighed.

"Look, I haven't showered and I feel gross and you being here and smelling like a god doesn't help matters"

"First of all thank you for the compliment" Klaus said.

I smiled.

"Second of all you don't smell bad and third I'm going to take care of you whether you want me to or not" he said.

I sighed and pulled the hood off my head and slowly looked up meeting his eyes.

"Your still the same girl from last night" he told me smiling.

"Quit trying to seduce me" I warned him.

I looked down to his chest where he held two large brown bags.

"What's in the bags?" I asked.

"Supplies" Klaus asked and pushed past me walking straight into my house.

"Hey" I whined as I closed the door.

"You cant just walk into people's houses" I told him as I followed him into my kitchen.

"Got the innovation already love" Klaus said as he put the bags on top of the counter.

"Klaus look I get that you're trying to be supportive but I am not in the mood right now" I whined as I leaded against the counter.

"I know you can be a brat Caroline" Klaus said as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Your hands are lovely" I said as they cooled my forehead.

"Well of course they do you're cooking like a chicken"

I laughed.

Klaus hand dropped from my forehead and he began going through the bags in front of him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to make you a deal" Klaus said and pulled out a box of tissues.

"A deal? With you?" I asked.

Klaus opened the box and handed me a tissue.

"That's right, here's the deal. You let me stay and take care of you and in return this will go down as the second non date I wanted. I won't ask for another, unless you want me too"

I smirked.

"Why would you want to be here? I mean come on" I said looking down at my gross and big fat clothes.

"Because you told me to try and understand people. And right now I understand that your sick and embarrassed because you don't like being taken care of. You might be a brat Caroline but the only way your getting me out of this house is be forcefully removing me. And by the way the looks of it, you can barely stand"

I smiled.

"You don't have be embarrassed with me love" Klaus said meeting my eyes.

"You've been waiting for me to get sick haven't you? So you can finally make your move"

Klaus laughed "Yeah you've caught me love, what really turns me on is a fever and red nose" he said and turned back around to the bags in front of him.

I sighed "Well what are you going to do then?" I asked actually curious about what was in the bags.

"Well, I am going to start by running you a bath so you can finally relax, then I'm gonna make you better again"

"You have some sort of spell in there" I asked going up onto my tippy toes to try and see inside the bags.

"No" Klaus laughed.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I poured the lavender bubble bath lotion that I had bought in town into the bath I was running for Caroline while she picked out some pjs to put on after her bath. I found some towels in the cabinet and I sat them on the counter top next to the bath. I checked the bath water temperature before leaving the bathroom.

"I still think this is some sort of plan to see me naked" Caroline called from her bedroom as I made my way back into the kitchen.

"Would it make you feel better if you locked me in the kitchen until you were out?" I called back.

"You're a hybrid you would break the door down"

"Well then I guess you're just gonna have to trust me love" I told her.

"Fine, I'm going into the bathroom now so don't kill anyone while I'm in the tub"

"I'll do my best"

I began unpacking the bags when I heard the bathroom door shut. I pulled out all the vegetables that I had picked up in the market from one bag and then in the other I brought out an extra box of tissues, thermometer and two sets of lavender candles.

I took the second bag full of supplies into Caroline's bedroom. I walked into her room and laughed seeing the amount of teddy bears that covered her bed. I put the bag down next to her television and turned to the bed and began fixing everything. I straighten up the pillows and untangled her cover and made the bed up. I lined up her teddy bears on top of her pillows last.

I walked over to the bag and brought out the candles first. I sat two on one of her nightstands and I lit them. I put the other two on top of her dresser and lit them too. I then took out the thermometer and tissues and sat them on her other nightstand.

I folded up the now empty bag and went back into the kitchen. I put the empty bag into the bin. I turned to the next bag then.

"Klaus?" Caroline called.

I left the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom door.

"You alright love?" I asked.

"I left my shampoo in my bedroom, uh would you mind getting it for me?"

"You leave your shampoo in your room?" I asked smiling.

"My mum steals mine when I leave it in here"

I laughed "Alright, where is it?" I asked.

"Top drawer of my dresser, it will be sitting at the right side" she called to me.

"Ok" I agreed and walked down the hall and back into her bedroom.

I walked around her bed to her dresser. I paused when I reached the drawers when I found a picture of Caroline hugging an older gentlemen in it. The photo frame had _Dad_ written on it. So this was Mr Forbes, Caroline had his eyes. She looked so happy in this picture.

"Did you find it ok?" Caroline called.

"Uh yeah" I said and went into the drawer and fished out a yellow bottle of shampoo.

I walked back down the hall towards the door.

"Close your eyes!" Caroline said as I reached for the handle.

I rolled my eyes but did what she asked and covered them.

"If you let me bump into something I'll drop my hand" I warned her as I opened the door.

"Ok, walk straight"

I walked straight.

"Now turn to your left"

I did so.

"Ok your here" Caroline told me.

I reached my hand out handing her the shampoo and when she reached for it I felt her hot wet skin brush against mine.

"Was that everything?" I asked.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I said keeping my hand over my eyes as I walked out the way I had came.

"Klaus watch the"

"Ouch" I said as I forehead smacked against something.

"Door" Caroline said as I made my way into the hall.

"Thanks for the heads up love" I told her as I left I closed the bathroom door behind me.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I left the bathroom wearing a white cotton jumper and a pair of baby pink three quarter length pj bottoms. My hair was damp and I decided to air dry it. As soon as I stepped out into the hallway I could smell something. Something so mouth watering that I just had to follow it.

I thought today could not possibly get anymore strange than it already was. I mean Klaus had made me a bubble bath, the same man who had tried to kill my friends and had turned Tyler into a hybrid. And he had actually made me a bubble bath. But yet it got even stranger still.

I walked into the kitchen to find Klaus cooking. He was in my kitchen dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up as he stood over my kitchen stove. Klaus looked over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"Nice bath?" he asked.

"Yeah it was good" I said as I walked further into the room.

"Your cooking?" I asked.

"Nothing seems to get passed you love" Klaus teased.

Klaus turned around and faced me "It's a soup I use to have made when I was human and sick, over the years its became a good send to me" he told me.

"Well it seems pretty great"

"It will make you better by tomorrow" he said walking towards me.

"How can you be so sure? Are you sure your not using some sort of spell?" I asked as Klaus reached for me and began turning me around.

Klaus laughed "Hybrid love not a witch" he said his hands on my shoulder as he guided me down the hall.

"Wow, sure didn't look this way last time I saw it" I said when we got to my bedroom doorway.

"Trust me the scent of the candles and the soup are going to work wonders" Klaus said as he passed me and went into my room.

I watched him pull back my covers before turning around and looking over at me.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" Klaus asked smiling.

"You've made me soup, you've tided up my entire bedroom, you've made me probably the best bubble bath I've ever had" I told him.

Klaus shrugged.

"Last week I wanted nothing more than to kill you" I admitted.

"And three weeks ago I wanted nothing more than to kill you" Klaus admitted as I walked over to him.

"So this is when this started huh, this little thing for me. Three weeks ago?" I asked climbing into bed.

Klaus smirked "Well sadly the soup didn't help me get over it" he said as he pulled my cover over the top of me.

Klaus went to leave the room.

"Wait" I said.

Klaus turned around.

"It happened here?" I asked.

Klaus shrugged.

"That night I was bitten? I was covered in that infection thing I was gross"

"You just don't see what I see" Klaus said shrugging.

Klaus left the room and went back down the hall into the kitchen.

I reached over to my nightstand and picked up the remote for my television. I switched on the television which was on the table across from my bed. I had a built in DVD player and I turned that on too and it began playing the movie I had put in the player last night.

Klaus came into my room again, this time carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it with a side of bread on the side cut up into triangles and a glass of water with two painkillers on a little dish right next to the glass.

Klaus looked at the television screen and read the title on the screen.

"Bambi?" Klaus said confused.

"Don't knock it, I always watched this when I was home sick from school when I was a kid" I told him.

"And now when you're an adult too" Klaus said sitting the tray onto my lap gently.

"What's the matter? Don't you like Bambi?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't know love, never seen it before"

My jaw dropped "How could you have never seen Bambi?" I asked stunned.

Klaus simply shrugged.

"Well you're gonna have to watch it now, I cant believe you've never seen it"

"Alright" Klaus said and went to sit on a chair next to my bed.

"You can sit with me, I mean if you don't mind the red nose" I said to him.

Klaus laughed, I watched him walk around to the other side of my bed. Klaus kicked off his shoes and sat down next to me. I picked up my spoon and took a spoonful of the soup. Klaus was right it really was delicious.

"So what's the movie about?" Klaus asked.

"Great soup" I said.

Klaus smiled "Glad you like it love" he said.

I dipped the bread into the soup and eat some more before answering.

"It's about this little deer called Bambi and what happens to him while he is growing up in the forest" I answered.

I took a few more spoonfuls.

"I still cant believe you've never seen Bambi" I said shaking my head causing Klaus to laugh.

Ten minutes later I had finished my soup and Klaus had taken away the tray while I took my painkillers.

"Don't you just love him, I mean look at his little legs" I said watching Bambi on the screen as Klaus returned from the kitchen.

Klaus smiled and came over to my side and pushed my hair back.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicked.

"Taking your temperature" Klaus said laughing.

"Oh thank god" I said pressing my hand against my chest.

"If I was going to kill you love I would have put something in the soup" Klaus said as I felt something cold slowly going into my ear.

"Is there anymore of the soup left?" I asked.

Klaus smirked "I've left some in the fridge" he told me.

"Who ever thought you could be like this" I said out loud.

"Like what?" Klaus asked.

"Sweet" I answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them love" he told me I let my hair fall back into place.

I smiled.

"Temperatures already going down" Klaus said as he returned to his place next to me on the bed.

An hour later I reached over for the tissue box on my nightstand and firs the first time that day it wasn't for my nose it was for my eyes.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked.

"He can't find his momma" I sobbed.

"Aww well deer usually know how to raise themselves" he said trying to comfort me.

"He's so small and those hunters just killed his own family"

"You'll never look at Stefan the same after this will you" Klaus joked.

I laughed and dried away my tears.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I didn't have to watch the end of Bambi. There was no good reason for me to carry on watching it. I didn't care about the little deer, I didn't care.

Caroline had fallen asleep ten minutes ago and was now lying against my chest and drooling. It wasn't a favourite shirt so I didn't mind. I was just enjoying having her so close.

She kept surprising me. The way she had told her friends she could take care of herself and the way she had tried her very best to push me away. She was so strong and yet she cried at Bambi. Caroline was like anyone I had ever known, whenever I wasn't with her was like I was on fire knowing I couldn't touch her. Then when I was with her like I was now, my body and mind where so peaceful so still.

When Bambi finished I clicked off the television and looked down at Caroline. She head was onto top of my chest and her arm was over my stomach while her body was glued to my side. If I got up she would wake up and I didn't want that. She was sick and needed her rest.

I looked around the room and the candles had all burnt out. I guess there was only one thing I could do. I brought my arms down from the back of my head and gently wrapped them around Caroline as I made myself comfortable next to her and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Four – The Object Of My Affection**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Elena walking towards my car. I waved at her and she waved back a little surprised to see me by the looks of it. I grabbed my bag and school books off the passenger seat before grabbing my car keys. I got out from my car and shut the door using my hip. I swung my bag over my shoulder and began heading towards Elena.

"Hey" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Caroline you look great" Elena commented as I let her go.

"Thanks I feel great, I actually went for a run this morning before school and if my energy stays the way it is I might stay awake during all my classes this morning" I joked.

"I thought you would be off sick still. I mean no offence but you sounded awful on the phone on Friday"

"No I'm fine I got plenty of rest and my mum came home early so she's been taking care of me since Saturday morning"

Just saying that reminded me of Saturday morning, the last thing I remembered was feeling sleepy while watching Bambi with Klaus. I woke up the next morning to my mum calling that she was home out in the hallway. Klaus was gone when I woke up, I don't know if I spoke to him before he left or if he left after I fell asleep. I just knew I had to thank him for taking care of me. When I woke up on Saturday I was absolutely fine, the soup and care must have been exactly what I needed.

"It's a wonderful morning isn't it" I commented as Elena and I headed towards the school.

"Yeah it's nice, are you alright?" Elena asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You just seem so happy these days. I swear if you were Jeremy I would think you were taking drugs"

I laughed.

"Are you?" Elena asked.

"No of course I'm not, I don't know what to say expect, I'm just happy" I said and shrugged.

Elena smiled "Alright then" she said.

My phone began ringing in my bag then.

"Oh shoot" I whispered and Elena held out her hands to take my books that were tucked under my arm.

"Thanks" I said giving them to her.

I fished my hand into my bag and grabbed a hold of my phone. I brought my phone up into view and saw the caller ID showing.

_Unknown Caller_

I figured maybe someone had changed their number that I knew or it might be a stupid prank call. I answered it none the less.

"Hello" I answered.

"Miss me love?"

I was about to smile until I met Elena's eyes. She simply smiled.

"Uh hey mum" I said.

Elena began scanning around us trying to give me a little privacy.

"Who are you with? Elena? Matt? The Witch?" Klaus asked.

"Uh huh" I said trying to act as calmly as I could.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh not much. I was wondering how the patient was feeling"

I smiled "Well since you weren't there when I woke up this morning mum, I'm very happy to tell you that I'm at school" I told him.

"Well that's very good news"

I smiled again.

"Tell her I said hello" Elena said.

"Oh uh Elena said hello...mum" I said.

"Well isn't that nice of her, you tell her to pay attention in class and eat all her greens"

I laughed.

"She said hello back" I said to Elena.

"So was there something you wanted?" I asked taking a few steps away from Elena.

And to my luck she didn't see me do it.

"I was thinking if you had thought about having a possible third non date"

I bit my lower lip.

"I figured you owe me as much for not warning me that I was going to smack my head against that door on Friday" Klaus said.

"I thought you said if I let you get hurt that you would look at me in the tub" I challenged.

"Don't get me wrong love the thought did cross my mind"

I laughed.

"So?" Klaus said.

"I cant" I said weakly "I'm at school" I added.

"Well I'm sure missing one day wouldn't kill you"

"I really shouldn't"

"I dare you" Klaus challenged.

I looked over Elena who was tapping her wrist trying to hurry me up. I was so tired of this daily routine of time and scheduling and school.

"When?" I asked.

"Twelve o clock I'll be outside waiting for you" Klaus said.

"Wait! You can't come here people might see"

"Not if you're running so fast that they can't baby vampire" Klaus said and ended the call.

I pushed my phone into my pocket and walked back over to Elena.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, everything's great" I told her.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I stood in front of the cash register while the cashier behind it wrapped up a brown leather jacket that I had just purchased. The jacket wasn't for me I was buying it for Caroline. She was just getting over a cold I didn't want her catching another one today where we were going because she was warm enough.

I paid for the jacket and walked out of the store and into the centre of the mall. I saw Kol and his compelled human becoming towards me and I ducked the bag I had just been given behind my other bags.

"Why on earth would you be in a Gucci store for women Nik?" Kol as he approached me.

"For the A-B positive sales girl" I lied.

"Anyway I am going to a club opening tonight and I need a new suit" Kol said and pulled at the girls arm to follow him.

"Always the gentlemen" I whispered as I began heading in the opposite direction towards the exit doors.

When I got to my car outside in the parking lot I put the things I had bought into the back of my car. As I closed the door to the trunk my phone began to ring.

"Hello" I answered.

"Nik we have to talk about this tree" Rebecca said.

"Not now Becca" I told her.

"Well where are you? Kol's not here neither is Elijah now is the time to talk"

I got into my car and activated the roof to come off and folded into the back.

"Kol will be home soon he was just with me five minutes ago" I told her.

"Nik this tree could kill us"

"Rebecca another conversation about the tree and I'll happily die" I said and hung up on her.

I knew I would have to deal with the tree situation sooner or later. But I didn't want to deal with it today. It was eleven thirty and I had places to be.

I started up my car and set off towards Mystic Falls High School.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I had ditched my first morning class that thankfully I didn't share with anyone in our little supernatural group. The last thing I needed was people asking me questions about what was going on with me when I didn't really know myself. I mean one second I hated Klaus and the next thing he was making me soup and watching Bambi with me. I didn't make any sense to me so it sure as hell wasn't going to make any sense to anyone else.

This much I knew for sure, Klaus deep down had a firm grip on his humanity. No monster would take care of someone the way Klaus had taken care of me. He bought me lavender bubble bath because it would help me relax in my bath. He actually made up my bed, he didn't have one of his hybrids do it or compelled human. Klaus the big bad hybrid had made up my bed for me when I was sick. Deep down Klaus was gentle and he cared for people. I wanted to know more about him.

"It's not a date" that's what I kept whispering to myself as I walked down the hallway towards the entrance doors of the school.

I had told my French teacher Mrs Knight that I wasn't feeling well and that I was going home. Lying to people seemed to be my thing these days.

_Ok, you're just going to go out here and tell him that you've changed your mind. You can do that. You can look him in the eye and say NO _I thought.

I pushed open the door and stepped outside. Leading against a silver Audi convertible was the man I had been telling myself all weekend that I wasn't missing. Klaus smirked at me as I walked towards him. He always looked so hot and smelt so good. He was wearing his black coat and a navy shirt with black trousers and black shoes and his necklaces around his neck.

"Well look who's come back to life" Klaus said.

"Twice now" I said.

Klaus laughed.

"This is so crazy" I said standing in front of him.

Klaus smirked "Come on" he told me.

I smiled back and walked around the front of his car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"It's a surprise" Klaus said as he started the car.

"I don't like surprises"

"I've noticed that, you've returned my first gift remember"

"I was annoyed" I said.

I looked over at Klaus and smiled.

"I kept the dress though" I admitted.

"There was one in pink but I knew blue was the signature colour"

"So what store member did you compel?" I asked.

Klaus shook his head "Believe it or not love I actually bought that dress" he confessed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Klaus looked over at me and laughed "You look so surprised" he said.

"Well duh that dress looks so expensive, my mum even checked her credit card statement when she saw me in it"

Klaus laughed.

"You really shouldn't have did that" I told him.

"Seeing you in it made it all worth it"

I rolled my eyes "Your trying to seduce me again" I said.

"No I am paying you a compliment there's a big difference"

I smiled "By the way I never got a chance to say thank you for taking care of me" I said.

"Well like you said love, everyone has to see Bambi at least once in their lives"

"Did you see the ending? I mean I don't remember" I admitted.

"If I say I did you'll think I am a sucker for the sad movies, if I said I didn't then I'm an ass"

I smiled.

"You watched it to the end didn't you?"

Klaus smirked.

"I knew you would" I said hitting him arm playfully.

"But there's one other thing"

"And what's that?" Klaus asked.

"When did you leave? My mum was home when I woke up and you were gone"

Klaus looked at me and then back at the road.

"Did you.." I paused "Did you stay with me all night?" I asked.

Klaus nodded.

I smiled "So...where are we going?" I asked again.

"I'm not gonna break Caroline"

"Can you at least give me a little hint?" I teased.

"No"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Alright fine, I'll just sit back and relax while you drive me to god only knows where" I told him.

"Would you rather be in school?" Klaus asked smiling.

"No"

The truth was being with Klaus now was the only time I had been this happy in days. Klaus seemed to bring me back to life, whenever I wasn't with him I was thinking about him. My heart didn't beat anymore but something deep down was telling me that if it did it would be beating hard against my chest right now.

"Not doing my normal routine for once actually feels pretty great" I confessed.

I sighed "It's so weird when I think about it, I've never been anywhere and you're like a thousand years old you've seen and done everything" I said.

"That's not true" Klaus said.

"What haven't you done?"

"Until Friday I hadn't ever seen Bambi"

I laughed.

"But still Klaus, you've been alive for so long. Doesn't life get boring?" I asked.

"The night Tyler bit you I confessed to you my secret about my immortality and how I thought about ending it. That was the night for the first time in a long time that I felt like I was alive again" Klaus told me.

"But all you did was give me your blood and leave"

Klaus smiled "Was the first time I had ever truly wanted to save a life of a complete stranger" he said.

"Yeah a complete stranger you thought was pretty hot huh" I said smugly.

"Still do think so love" Klaus confessed.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

An hour later I pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine. Caroline sat in the passenger seat her jaw dropped. I laughed and reached into the back seat and took out the bag with the jacket I had bought for her and handed it to her.

"You're gonna need this" I told her and then got out of the car.

I walked through the almost empty parking lot and over to the side of the field where a black horse came walking over to me. I reached up and clapped it.

"This is great" Caroline said as she came up behind me.

I looked over at her and she was wearing the jacket I had bought for her.

"Well it was a nice day I figured why spend it in a classroom when you could be here" I said as Caroline began clapping the horse.

"This one is one of mine" I told her.

"What's it's name?"

"Storm" I answered.

"I found him one night five years ago and he was out on the road himself, been with me ever since" I told her.

"Beautiful"

"Yes you are" I said meeting her eyes.

I looked across the field to a dark brown horse approaching us.

"And this one is Elektra, she's seven and very affected" I said.

Elektra came over and leaded her head over the field railing and began sniffing at my cheek.

"As you can plainly see" I said.

"Oh she's lovely" Caroline said.

"Well hopefully you will enjoy riding her too"

"Me?" Caroline asked.

"Come on" I encouraged and began heading over to the stables with Caroline behind me.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Klaus and I were in the stables together, I was clapping Elektra who Klaus had gotten ready for riding and was now doing the same for Storm.

"Well look who it is"

I turned around and saw a man about late sixty's walking towards us. He was wearing a white checked shirt and blue denim jeans and a cream coloured cowboy hat.

"Hello Marcus" Klaus said.

"Not seen you in a few weeks now Nik"

"I've been rather busy" Klaus said shaking the man's hand.

"How's your lady friend?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"Marcus this is Caroline Forbes, a good friend of mine"

I smiled and shook hands with Marcus all the while giving Klaus the 'good friend' look.

"Well Nik these two have been doing just fine while you've been away"

"Yes they certainly look alright, a little too good" Klaus said eyeing Elektra.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Marcus said as he looked at Elektra too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's pregnant is the thing" Marcus told me.

"Aww that's wonderful" I said.

"Well we'll keep an eye on her and we'll be contact when she's ready to deliver" Marcus said to Klaus.

"And whom may I thank for getting my girl pregnant?" Klaus asked.

I smiled hearing Klaus say 'my girl' it was cute.

Marcus titled his head to a side and nudged it a little. We all turned around at the same time.

"Storm" Klaus said.

Storm made a noise and I laughed. It was almost like he was communicating with Klaus.

After going for a ride around the surrounding fields Klaus and I set back to the stables. The sky above was turning grey and a storm was on its way. Which was surprising considering how sunny it had been this morning.

Klaus was taking Storm back into his stable down at the end of the stables while I was saying goodbye to Elektra in her stable.

"Now you take good care of that little baby" I said as I gently rubbed her tummy.

"Thank you for the ride this afternoon" I told her as I came up to her face.

"You're such a beautiful horse" I said.

Elektra stepped towards me and began moving her nose around my hair making me laugh.

"You really are affection aren't you" I said.

"Only to the ones she likes" Klaus as he stepped inside the stable.

Klaus gave Elektra a carrot before rubbing her stomach too.

"Well I guess we better be going" Klaus said

"And you stay away from Storm" Klaus said to Elektra as he clapped her neck.

"You're really are just a bunny inside aren't you?" I teased.

Klaus laughed.

We left the stables together catching each other's eye as we walked towards Klaus car. Once inside I buckled my seatbelt and Klaus brought the roof back over the car.

"Think it's gonna rain on us?" I asked.

"I think so"

Klaus started up his car and put on the heaters on full which I was so grateful for.

"You hungry?" Klaus asked.

"If you mean hungry hungry then no, if you mean typical human hungry than I am starving" I told him.

Klaus laughed "Don't worry love I mean human hungry" he said.

"What are you in the mood for?" Klaus asked as he started to drive.

"Fish n chips" I answered.

"Then fish n chips it is" Klaus said and winked at me.

I smiled.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I pulled open my car door and slid into the drivers seat before closing the door shut behind me.

"God your socked" Caroline said.

"No love I am not god" I told her and got myself a smack on the arm for my trouble.

We opened up the bag of fish n chips that I had just ran out in the storm to get and cracked open two cans of soda.

"So when do you start telling me about yourself?" I asked before taking eating a chip.

"No. No personal information, that means that this is an actual date and it's not this is a non date"

"Alright then how about this, on our non dates we can ask personal stuff but we don't share information about our love lives and if anything gets too personal we can refuse the question" I said.

Caroline nodded "That sounds fair" she told me.

"Alright then, I'll start with something I've been rather curious about"

"Uh oh" Caroline said before eating some of the fish.

"Are you a real blonde?" I asked.

Caroline smiled "Yes of course, this is natural not bottle" she told me.

I nodded.

"When's your birthday?" Caroline asked.

"February twenty fourth" I answered.

"Only a few weeks away" Caroline noted.

"Since I already know your birthday, how about you tell about all those bears in your room"

Caroline laughed.

"I mean I woke up with at least twelve in my face"

Caroline eyes tighten "What do you mean when you woke up?" she asked.

I smirked.

Caroline smiled "Might be weird to you but I love teddy bears" she told me.

I shrugged "You like something love I'm not about to knock it" I told her.

Caroline ate a few more chips and then looked over at me.

"What would you do on an actual date?" she asked.

"With you?" I asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Well love I'd probably take you out to eat with a place with silver instead of these little wooden forks" I told her.

Caroline laughed.

"I actually like it. The one eating where ever you want going where ever you want. It's new for me" she admitted.

"Well guess I'll just have to keep surprising you wont I"

Caroline smiled "Maybe next time you plan to 'surprise' me you could try not doing it when Elena is standing right in front of me" she said.

"Oh she wasn't" I said and took a sip of my drink.

"She was it was so embarrassing"

"Aww I thought you enjoyed me playing your mother in our little act"

"Shut up" Caroline laughed.

"Well I figured I would call you to check up on you, hadn't seen you since Friday"

"Did you miss me?" Caroline teased.

"Probably not half as much as you missed me love" I shot back.

Caroline shook her head and smiled.

I looked out to the rain hitting against my car windows.

"Well we better get moving so we get in before this thing hits Mystic Falls" I said.

"Or before they send out a search party for me" Caroline said buckling her seatbelt.

"That too" I said as I rolled up our now empty bag of fish n chips and threw it out the window into a nearby bin.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Klaus pulled up in front of my house and thunder started above the second he did. I laughed hearing it.

"You were right we really were just going to beat the storm" I said.

Klaus smirked "So, was today a good day?" he asked.

I smiled in reply.

I bit my lower lip "You do realize how crazy all this is though right? I mean we're enemies" I said.

Klaus shrugged "That's true love, but we're also very like each other" he said.

"How are we alike?" I asked.

"Well right now I know I'm not the only one thinking who's going to cave and ask about our next non date first"

"It's not gonna be me" I told me.

Klaus smirked.

"You'll get lonely and you'll come back for more" I told him and reached for the car door handle.

Klaus hand clasped around my wrist then causing me to turn around.

We smiled at each other.

"I'm not gonna beg love"

"If this your way of asking me out it's not working"

Klaus sighed "Caroline Forbes, would you accompany me on another non date?" he asked.

"I'll think about it" I said smiling.

Klaus smirked and let go of my wrist. I turned around and opened up the door stepping outside where the sky was now a mix of black and dark grey clouds.

I waved goodbye to Klaus before quickly running into the house as the rain started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Five – Sweet Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The next day I was well wrapped up, the storm the previous night had left Mystic Falls full of puddles and doom and gloom. I hated the cold weather, I loved the sunshine and since it wasn't here I was feeling a little down in the dumps.

Bonnie had called me the previously night to tell me that she was home safe. I wanted to talk to her today in school and see how she was doing. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about everything yet but I needed to know that she was alright.

I pulled into a parking spot in the school parking lot and got out of my car swinging my bag over my shoulder as I did. Elena was standing outside the school underneath an umbrella and waiting for me by the looks of it.

Ever since Klaus and I had started to become closer I have been feeling more and more guilty around my friends. Elena and I use to tell each other everything and now I was missing school and lying to my friends and Elena had no idea what was going on.

She never told me about Stefan being a vampire and she kept quite even though she knew perfectly well that Damon had abused me. The more I thought about it the less guilty I suddenly felt about spending time with Klaus. Elena wasn't my keeper I didn't have to tell her who I spent my time with or where I was when I wasn't with her.

Maybe Klaus was right, maybe I needed a little bit more excitement in my life. After all I was a vampire now and I could do anything. I wasn't about to go all bad ass and rebel but I just wanted to do something more than this daily routine I had gotten myself into.

I had spent all last night thinking about Klaus. The way he had been with his horses and the way he had looked at me. He looked at me and I felt warm. I knew how weird that sounded but there were people in your life who could just look into your eyes and see your heart. I just had no idea the big bad Klaus would be that person in my life.

"Good morning" I said as I approached Elena.

"Hey you will not believe how cold I am" Elena said smiling.

"Yeah it is rather chilly" I commented looking around us.

"Stefan's being a pain, he's in school today and he's already gave me two of his old ripper looks" Elena groaned.

"I'm sorry Elena"

Elena shrugged "It's alright, I just wish he was the old Stefan again and not this monster" she said.

"Monster? Elena we can't control our emotions all the time" I said feeling rather insulted.

Elena shrugged "Yeah but you should try" she said.

I huffed "Oh well I'll remember that, since it's so important for us monsters to stay in line" I said and pushed past her and headed for the school.

"Caroline" Elena called behind me.

I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to walk to my locker grab my books and go and hide somewhere until my first class. I had been such a good mood when I woke up this morning and now Elena with her dim view on what being a vampire was like had destroyed it.

This was officially a bad day.

When I got to my locker I pulled open the door and pulled it off completely. I brought my phone out of my pocket and got the urge to call Klaus and ditch school again. I couldn't bring myself to call him, I was too embarrassed. Even if Klaus did have something close to a friendship or whatever, it wasn't at the stage where I could just call him randomly.

Even though deep down at this particular moment. All I wanted was for him to be here and give me a hug.

_You want a hug from Klaus? Seriously Caroline, you're losing your mind._ I thought.

I slammed my locker door shut and gasped as Bonnie suddenly appeared beside me.

"Bonnie" I said and hugged her close.

"Hey" Bonnie whispered as we hugged.

I pulled away and squeezed her hand "Are you ok?" I asked.

Bonnie shrugged "Been better" she answered.

"Listen I know I can't even begin to imagine what's going on in your head but if you ever want to talk night or day. I'm here for you, whatever you need" I assured her.

Bonnie brought me into another hug.

"Caroline!"

I pulled away from Bonnie and found Elena standing behind me.

"Elena not right now" I whispered.

"No Caroline. Look you have no right to talk to me like that" Elena snapped.

"Elena not now" I repeated.

"Caroline do you have any idea what I am going through?"

"Elena I get that you have your problems to deal with but right now isn't the best place to bitch"

"Caroline all you care about is yourself"

"No all I care about right now is my friend Bonnie who right now I am trying to protect from you while you act like a spoiled self centred little bitch"

Students in the hallway suddenly stopped hearing our little argument and began staring. It didn't bother me. Right now I was in the mood to go a few rounds. Even if it was with Elena who was suppose to be my friend. Right now she needed to be put in her place.

"Caroline I have been through so much"

"Oh boohoo Elena"

"Stop acting this way"

"Or what Elena? You'll get your boyfriends to come after me? One brother just not enough for you? You need to go after the other one too? Let's face it Elena the whole town is talking about what a little slut your turning into too"

Elena raised her hand to my face in attempt to slap me. But she forgot I was so much faster than she was. I grabbed her wrist, not enough to hurt her just stop her.

"You ever try that again and I'll show you a real monster" I warned her as I dropped her hand back down to a side.

An arm tucked under my arm then and Bonnie began pulling me away. We walked down the hall together side by side and never stopped until we were inside the girls bathroom.

"Alright I get that you're trying to protect my feelings but that was a little too much" Bonnie said.

"I know" I agreed.

Bonnie put her hands on my shoulders.

"Deep breath" she said smiling.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alright" I said a few minutes later and opened them back up.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I came downstairs after having a shower after my morning run. I walked into the sitting room and found Rebecca sitting on a pink gym mat in the middle of the room.

"Yoga?" I asked.

"I am living with three of my brothers and I am over a thousand years old"

"Aw come now Becca you've still got a few usable years left" I teased.

"You're starting to sound and more like Kol"

"Would rather sound like my brother than my-"

I paused.

Rebecca opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"They are grateful you know Nik" she told me.

I met her eyes.

"You killed Michael and Elijah and Kol and I we are grateful"

"We don't have to talk about this now Becca"

"No we do because you need to hear it, our father hunted us for years for something that he did to us, he killed his own children Nik and you killed him for us so we could have a proper life"

"Do you know after all those years he still tried to get inside of my head. It worked for a while truth be told" I admitted.

"You're a better man than him Nik"

"I stabbed you all and yet you forgive me"

"Well I wouldn't go that far" Rebecca said and smiled.

"I'm going into town, whenever our brothers return tell them we have to talk. It's time we tell them about the tree"

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"They forgave me, the least I can do is be honest with them now" I told her.

I turned around and walked across the hall and out the front door. Once outside I went over to my car and climbed inside. I was just about to start my engine when something caught my eye on the floor of the passenger side. I reached down and picked up a silver earring with small teal diamonds on it.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I stormed out of the school and headed for the parking lot. My stupid English teacher Mrs Ringwell made me go and collect my own books even though I was doing fine sharing with Bonnie right next to me.

"Go get your books" I said imitating her annoying voice.

"Do as I say" I did it again.

"Bad day love?"

I stopped cold. I knew who was there I just couldn't believe he was here. I was in a foil mood and had been all morning. Why did he have to come now?

"Klaus" I said turning around to face him.

Klaus was parked behind me and was sitting on the hood of his Audi.

I smiled "Why are you here?" I asked.

"A little bird gave a very good reason to come and see you" he said and began shaking something silver in his hand.

I walked over to him and smiled as I took my earring from his hand.

"I hunted for two hours last night looking for this" I told him.

Klaus lowered his head to my level and studied me.

"You are having a bad day aren't you?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded before running my hand through my hair.

"What can I do?" Klaus asked.

I shrugged "Nothing really, am I just-" I stopped and shrugged again.

Klaus bit his lower lip then reached out and took my hand into his.

"Where it began, I cant begin to knowin, but then I know its growin strong" Klaus began to sing.

"Klaus" I whispered and began shaking my head as I smiled.

"Was in the spring, and spring became the summer" he sung.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Klaus pulled me forward a little then.

"Who'd have believed you'd come along" he sung.

"Hands, touchin hands" he sung swaying our joint hands together as he reached and took my other hand in his too.

"Seriously?" I asked again.

Klaus smiled "Reaching out" he sung and pushed himself back further onto the hood of his car.

"Touchin me" he sung and began standing up onto of the hood our hands still together.

"Touchin you" Klaus sung as he suddenly pulled me up with him with hardly any effort on his part, I was like a bag of feathers to him.

I screamed in shock.

"Sweet Caroline" Klaus sung bringing our joint hands against his chest.

"We're gonna scratch your car" I warned him.

"Good times never seemed so good" he continued to sing.

"I've been inclined, to believe they never would" he sung making me look from our joint hands to his eyes.

"But now I look at the night and it don't seem so lonely" he sung.

I smiled.

"You're crazy" I told him.

Klaus laughed "Actually love I think you'll find that I just made one of your dreams come true" he said.

"You remembered?"

"You said and I quote, I'd like to be with a man who would make a fool of himself over me" he said.

I smiled "Well you certainly did that" I said and began looking around us seeing us on top of his car.

I met his eyes "Thank you" I said.

"You going to tell me what got you so upset in the first place?" Klaus asked as he helped me down off his car.

"It's nothing really important, basically I am tired of people judging a book by its cover if that makes any sense at all" I told him.

"Well love that's because people are usually about where people come from, whether is me I'm all about where people are going" Klaus said as he jumped down too.

"And where are you going?" I asked him.

"Whether you are"

I smiled "Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this but our next non date can't be tonight. I promised Bonnie that I would go with her to the docks to spread her mothers ashes. It's where her and Bonnie use to go when Bonnie was little" I told him.

"It's not a problem love, believe it or not I have some family things to deal with myself tonight"

"Everything alright?" I asked.

_Did you seriously just ask Klaus if his family was alright? Caroline seriously! Think about what you're doing here _I thought.

Klaus actually looked surprised that I asked.

"Everything's fine" he told me.

I sighed "I have to go back inside or my teachers gonna kill me" I told him.

"Don't worry love I'm not going to ask you to ditch again"

I laughed.

I bit my lower lip "Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

Klaus nodded.

"It's stupid but-"

"Can you just" I said then shrugged.

Klaus closed his car door and walked over to me. Klaus stopped in front of me and gently pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and just breathed him in. It somehow calmed me and made me feel like everything was going to be good from here on out.

"Ok?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah" I said and pulled away the same time he did.

"I'll see you around" Klaus said as we went back to his car.

I turned around and headed for my own to finally collect my books for English class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Six – Caroline Goes Missing**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I unlocked the house door and stepped inside. I walked across the hallway and into the living room where Rebecca sat on the floor no longer doing yoga. She was sitting with a bunch of magazine's around her and little pieces of cotton wool between her toes. The smell of nail polish filled the room. Rebecca looked over in my direction and smiled as she pulled out her ipod earphones.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked me.

"No reason. Have Elijah and Kol came home yet?" I asked drumming my fingers against the doorframe.

"No but I did text them both. Elijah answered and said he would be home in twenty minutes and Kol said he was going out to some sort of club tonight and was still at the mall with his human"

"Can you call them and ask them to just come here now. I'd like to get this over and done with so we can find this tree and destroy it" I asked her.

"You do have your own phone you know" Rebecca whined as she picked up her phone from the coffee table behind her.

I smirked and turned on my heels and headed across the hallway and up the stairs.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Side by side Bonnie and I walked towards the docks. The docks were Bonnie and Abby's favourite place to come too when Bonnie when a little girl. We had both gone home and gotten dressed after school. Bonnie had ditched her purple t-shirt and jeans for a black dress with a white rose pitted on it.

I had gone home and straighten my hair and traded my jeans, tank top and cardigan for a pair of black trousers and a long black jumper with a thin black leather belt around my stomach.

Bonnie was holding Bonnie's urn in her left arm and I was holding onto Bonnie's right hand as we walked together. We walked slowly, I wanted to make this as easy as I could for Bonnie. I was going to stand with her and wait with her as long as she needed.

Bonnie had gone through so much this past year. She had lost so many people she cared about. Even though part of me was wishing Klaus was here to give me that look telling me that I could be here for Bonnie and be perfect for her. But that was my own selfishness, I wasn't going to tell anyone about Klaus and I spending time together. Especially not Bonnie. She loved me and knowing this she would never look at me the same way again.

We walked up to the end of the docks and I looked down to the freezing cold blue sea below us. In front of us were silver bars stopping us in our tracks. It was getting rather cold standing here. But I was going to stand here as long as it took.

I turned to Bonnie and squeezed her hand slightly.

"You take as much time as you need" I assured her.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it.

Bonnie looked to the water to the urn over and over again.

"It's time" Bonnie said and our hands dropped.

I took a step back and Bonnie opened the top of the urn and began spreading the ashes.

"I'll miss you" she whispered as she spread the last of the ashes.

A tear fell down my face then.

I walked back over to Bonnie's side and she accepted my hand. I noticed Bonnie had let the urn go into the water to as she pulled me in for a hug. Bonnie began sobbing against my shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you Bonnie" I whispered into her ear.

Bonnie nodded and we pulled away from each other.

Bonnie laughed as I fixed her hair that had stuck to her cheeks because of her tears.

"Can we just walk around for a while?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure" I said.

Just as Bonnie and I were about to turn around together to walk back in the direction we had come from. Everything suddenly went wrong, I felt like my ear drums were about to burst. I could hear crackling coming from somewhere. The ground below us began to shake and Bonnie and I gripped arms as we tried to balance ourselves as the ground's shaking became more intense.

"Oh my god. It's an earthquake" Bonnie gasped.

A lamppost across from us suddenly crashed down on the ground in front of and sparked out electricity causing Bonnie and I to scream as we dodged it and went backwards together.

You know those signs that say today is the first day of the rest of your life? Well that's all true expect from one. The day you die.

Together Bonnie and I felt the bars of the dock behind us suddenly disappearing from behind our backs. I felt like I was falling from the sky, I could feel nothing below me but air. I couldn't scream, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but close my eyes.

The ground below me had completely disappeared and now all I could feel was water. Freezing cold water. I no longer had Bonnie's hand, I was all alone and sinking further and further down to the bottom.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I gripped the railings of the staircase tightly as I ran downstairs despite the ground shaking before me. All around me pieces of the ceiling were falling and crashing down hard against the floor. Paintings were falling off the walls and ornaments were falling from their surfaces.

I dodged pieces of falling concert from the ceiling as they crashed down in front of me landing in front of my feet.

"Rebecca!" I shouted.

I ran as fast as I could with the ground shaking and ran into the sitting room where I had last saw her. I gripped the doorframe of the sitting room and looked across the room where Rebecca lay on the floor with her arms over her head.

"Becca" I called as I rushed to her aid.

"Nik" Rebecca screamed hearing my voice.

I kneeled down to her side and pulled my body over hers shielding her. The lights cut out then and I brought my hands over Rebecca's head as more concert began to fall around us. Rebecca's screaming got louder and louder as the shaking went on.

Keeping Rebecca safe was one thing but I needed to know where my brothers were. I had spent over a thousand years keeping them locked up with me. I had shielded and protected them always and now there was an earthquake happening and I had no idea where either of them were.

The shaking stopped and Rebecca lay underneath me breathing heavily back and forth as she realized it was over. I pulled myself up and then helped pull Rebecca up into a sitting position.

"God I hate this stupid place, I hate earthquakes" Rebecca said as she ran her hands through her hair.

I huffed and slowly got up to my feet.

"I better go find Kol and Elijah" I said.

Rebecca looked around the room and sighed "Nik, the house" she said.

I sighed "It's not important sweetheart" I told her before bringing my hand under her chin.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Rebecca sighed stubbornly and then nodded.

"Then that's all that matters" I said and dropped my hand turning on my heels and leaving the room.

"Nik!" "Becca!" "Kol!"

I walked into the hallway which was not completely wrecked, the windows were broken and there was glass and dust everywhere.

"Elijah" I said finding him coming into the house.

"Where is our family?" Elijah asked as we walked towards each other.

"I don't know where Kol is"

"What!" Elijah snapped.

"Rebecca's in the sitting room she's alive, you should stay with her" I told him as I pushed past him.

"Niklaus where are you going?" Elijah called after me.

"I have to find Kol" I said and ran outside.

I ran past Elijah's car, his front window was smashed and his side mirrors were hanging on at the sides. My car didn't seem damaged but there was some fallen branches in the back seat.

I climbed into the car and quickly pushed my keys in and shot off down the pathway.

I hadn't been through an earthquake in almost ten years. This one lasted so long you knew there was going to be a lot of damage done. I brought my phone up to my ear as I drove a hundred miles an hour down the street ignoring every stop sign as I did.

"Come on Kol" I said as I called him and held the phone up to my ear using my shoulder.

"Damn it" I hissed when the call wouldn't go through.

As I drove around looking I saw all the damage that the earthquake had done. There was tree's lying in the middle of the road, cars were all over the place, the sound of panic filled the street and ambulance sirens weren't even as loud as the screaming.

I drove past the grill and saw Elena standing outside it with Matt. She was holding a cell phone to her ear as she pressed a bandage against Matt's bleeding forehead.

I began to look around them in hopes of seeing Caroline. I needed to be sure she was alright. I needed to find Kol he was my little brother. But Caroline was important too, I needed to see her.

"Kol" I said as my phone began ringing on my lap.

I picked it up and answered my incoming call.

"Kol?" I answered.

"It's me" Kol said.

"Where are you?" I asked as I brought my car to a stop.

"On my way back to the house, where is everyone? Where are you?"

Hearing Kol ask where I was surprised me. The same boy who I had stabbed was now concert for my well being. It was then I began to think about what Esther had said. She wanted us to be a family again. It wasn't truly what she wanted but maybe it was what I wanted. I didn't just want us to be under the same roof. I wanted us all to be a family again.

"I was looking for you" I answered.

"Really? I mean, look Nik my car is completely wrecked I better get going. Will you be at the house later?"

"Yeah" I answered and started my car again.

"Ok" Kol said and ended the call.

I was just reaching for the steering wheel in front of me when I stopped. I looked over my shoulder back over to the grill where I now saw Damon standing with Elena. His shirt was ripped and he was looking concern for a cut on Elena's elbow. Elena however kept shaking away his arm.

I leaded forward slightly and began listening in.

"_I cant reach anyone. Not Bonnie. Not Caroline. I don't even know if the earthquake hit anywhere near Jeremy" _

"_Elena we'll find them"_

"_How can you know that? Look around Damon, buildings are falling apart, people are bleeding to death and no one can get their phones to reach anybody" _

"_I'll get Alaric alright and we'll deal with this. Ok? Look we'll start with Bonnie. Where ever she is we need to know because we could use a witch with some healing powers round about now" _

"_She wont answer her phone!" _

"_Do you at least know where she was going after school today? Think" _

Elena shook her head and I turned around and drove away. Elena had no clue where Bonnie was but I did. Caroline had told me earlier today at her school that she and Bonnie were going to the docks to spread Bonnie's mothers ashes. They might not still be there but if I could pick up on Caroline's scent there then it would help me find her a lot faster.

My phone began to ring again and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Niklaus, where are you?" Elijah asked.

"I'm-" I paused.

"I know exactly what you're doing. You're thinking this would be the best time to remind the Salvatore brothers your still in control. Right?"

"No" I answered.

"Then where are you going if not back to the house"

I bit my lower lip.

"Klaus!"

"I can't talk right now brother" I told him and ended the call and threw the phone onto my passenger seat.

"Come on!" I called as I took over

She was just a girl. She wasn't suppose to have this effect on me. Yet I was running around looking for her. I was hunting her like I use to hunt my feeds. I would have to finally face the truth. The hybrid had a weakness, he cared for a baby vampire.

I pulled up as close to the docks as I could. The smell of blood filled the air so much that I actually had covered my nose as I got out of my car.

"Caroline!" I began calling out as I went through the crowds of people and past all the ambulances.

"Caroline!" I called out again.

I suddenly realized calling out her name might not be the best idea. There was a chance that the hero Salvatore boys would be showing up any second. I fought my way through the crowds trying my best not to breath in any blood. If I did then the beast inside of me would lash out and I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Caroline!" I called out again.

"We got a live one!" someone called from over at the end of the docks.

I couldn't see who ever they were talking about. I ran across non the less and paused when I looked down to find Bonnie Bennett being attending to by the paramedics. Bonnie's heart beat was slow, I could hear it. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Her clothes were soaking wet.

Why was she soaking? And where was Caroline why wasn't she with Bonnie? They were coming here together that's what Caroline told me.

My jaw dropped slightly as I looked out to the water.

"No" I whispered.

**Elijah Michaelson P.O.V**

"Finally" I groaned.

I stopped my car behind Klaus's Audi that I had just spent the last hour trying to find. I had left Rebecca and Kol in the house while they equally bitched about their ruined clothes and how they would never be the same again. I had slipped out the second I could and had been trying to find Klaus since.

He wasn't in his car so I walked further down towards the docks. I had no idea why Niklaus would be down here. But something told me he was going after Elena and I didn't want him doing anything that would put our family at risk.

I shoved my way through the crowds of people trying to ignore the scent of blood that filled the air. I scanned the area looking for Klaus or the Salvatore's but there was no sign of anyone.

"_Bonnie Bennett, trauma to both legs and between her first and second rip on the left side, we need to get her in now" _

"Bonnie?" I whispered and looked over to where I had heard the conversation take place.

I saw Bonnie on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her mouth and her hair dripping wet. I didn't understand why should would be down here in the first place. It wasn't even close to summer yet.

I turned around when I heard something splashing in the water beside me. I stepped over to the dock safety bars and looked down and saw Klaus. He was soaking wet and running up the stairs leading from the sea below. In his arms was a girl, a blonde girl with skin as white as a sheet. Either I couldn't hear it or she was dead because she didn't have a heartbeat.

"Klaus" I called out when he reached the top of the stairs.

Klaus turned to me and the girl in his arm's face came into view. It was Caroline Forbes. One of Elena's friends and a baby vampire if I remembered rightly.

"Klaus" I gasped as I took in the skin of the girl.

Had she frozen to death?


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Seven – Elijah Discovers The Secret**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

Elijah caught up with me as I carried a freezing Caroline in my arms towards my car. She was so cold it felt like carrying a bloke of ice in my arms. I had known young vampires that had frozen to death. No one could explain why they didn't come back and I would hate Caroline to fall another victim to such a horrific act.

All I could think about as I carried her was realizing she was in the water. The fear that gone through me. I could still hear the paramedics shouting at me not to jump in but no one could stop me. I had been in the water for almost half an hour searching for her. Caroline must have fallen in when the earthquake hit. Which means she had been in here for almost an hour before I finally got her out.

"What on earth were you thinking Niklaus?" Elijah hissed.

"Not now Elijah" I whispered.

"Why are you trying to help her? If this is some sick twisted game to try-"

"It's not a game" I snapped at him.

I got into the passenger seat of my car with Caroline on my lap. Elijah climbed into the drivers seat as I shut the door.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" Elijah asked.

I paused "To the house you stayed at before I arrived" I told him.

"Niklaus she's-"

"She's going to be fine now drive" I said.

Elijah despite his better judgement started up the car and drove. I looked down at Caroline in my arms and brushed the hair away from her face. Her skin was ice cold.

"This is the reason you've been so happy these last few days. Isn't it?" Elijah asked.

I looked over at him and Elijah shook his head.

"You should have known better Niklaus, she's not like us she is like a sister to Elena Gilbert she will not give up her life"

"Don't you think I know that!" I shouted.

I sighed "I never asked your option on this brother. What's happening here is my business and not yours" I told him.

"I think its plain to see that you are now dragging me into your business"

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" I asked taking in Caroline's pale skin.

"No. Have you?"

I shook my head.

A few minutes later Elijah pulled up in front of a house. The front windows of the house were smashed and the garden ornaments were all too. Elijah headed up towards the house with me behind him carrying Caroline.

Elijah unlocked the door and I walked inside and went straight for the staircase. I ran upstairs with Caroline and looked around for the bathroom. I kicked the door open slightly when I found one. I could hear Elijah coming upstairs.

"Here take her" I said and passed Caroline over to him when he got to the bathroom door.

I ran over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water tab and stuck in the plug and began filling the bathtub up. I grabbed the shower rod too and turned that on to full heat and sat that in the tub as well.

"You sure this will work?" Elijah asked as I took Caroline back into my arms.

"Go find someone and get me blood we have to get something into her" I said as I placed Caroline into the tub.

"Klaus"

"Just do it!" I shouted.

Elijah left the bathroom and I sighed. Elijah and I hadn't been on the best of terms lately. But we always had a connection as brothers, a respect for the each other. Now I was snapping at him when he wasn't sure what to do or say. I had pulled him into this and he was running around for me even though he didn't understand why he was doing it.

"Don't you worry love, I'm gonna fix this" I said to Caroline as I picked up a sponge from the side of the tub.

"I'm gonna bring you back and you're gonna go back to being a stubborn brat" I said dipping the sponge into the roasting hot water and bringing it up to her forehead.

"I'm not ready to stop our non dates. You can't leave, I just found you" I said as I applied more and more hot water to her forehead.

**Elijah Michaelson P.O.V**

It had been ten hours since the earthquake had hit. I had gone home for an hour to check on Kol and Rebecca but they were both asleep in their beds by the time I got there. I had taken some of Rebecca's PJs for Caroline. Klaus hadn't asked me to pick anything up, he hadn't really said anything since I got back with the human for Caroline.

Klaus had compelled the women to give Caroline her blood even though Caroline wasn't awake at the time. Then to my complete surprise he had compelled the women to dress Caroline into the PJs I had brought for her while Klaus prepared a bed for Caroline to rest in.

I was now standing in the bedroom doorway watching Klaus as he put pillow cases on the pillow for the bed he was making up for Caroline. Klaus looked so lost. I hadn't saw him like this since we were humans.

I had never known Klaus to care for a human being. I thought maybe he cared for Katarina once upon a time but turned out it was just part of his act to charm her until the sacrifice. Klaus had been keeping a secret from me and I hadn't even noticed. He had his humanity back and he clearly had some sort of feeling for this girl. Otherwise he wouldn't be taking care of her like he is now.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this Niklaus?" I asked.

"How could I explain something I didn't understand myself Elijah?" he returned.

"I am going to ask you this again, is this all just a game to get to Elena?"

Klaus sighed "No. Sorry to disappoint you brother" he said.

"Niklaus. When did all of this start?"

Klaus shrugged "A few weeks" he answered.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? Why didn't she tell Elena?"

"We're not seeing each other brother. I haven't slept with her god knows I haven't even kissed her"

I folded my arms "Do you care for her Niklaus?" I asked.

Klaus eyes met mine.

"This is the part where you warn me to stay awake from her isn't it brother" he said.

"She's been against our family ever since our arrival"

"She's different" Klaus mumbled as he went back to making up the bed.

"No Klaus, she's Elena's friend and you can't afford to mess anything else up"

"Do you have any idea how pathetic I've felt since all this happened with Caroline?" Klaus hissed.

"I've been becoming more human every time I see her, which is everyday because I can't seem to go a day without seeing her" Klaus said then looked over at me.

"I'm not weak! I'm the hybrid!" Klaus shouted.

"What happened to Caroline today. No one could have stopped that"

"I'm suppose to be fast, I'm suppose to be a blood hound and yet she was in there for over an hour"

I sighed "I'm not going to tell our family about this. You were a brother today for the first time in a thousand years. You shielded our sister and looked for our brother, in return I will forget everything I saw here today" I told him.

I turned around and left Klaus alone.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

After Elijah left I compelled the human he had brought to go home and forget what she had done here today. I had then carried Caroline in my arms into the bed that I had made up for her. I pulled the blankets around her and sat down at her side.

Elijah was right. Me caring for Caroline the way I did was extremely dangerous. I had been so worried about what my family would think if they found out that I hadn't even thought of what Caroline's friends would think if they found out.

The fact was Caroline was Elena's best friend and part of the gang of people trying to kill me. She had hated me less than three weeks ago. Now all of a sudden everything was different? No life didn't work that way.

I was the hybrid and she was the baby vampire. It couldn't work out whatever was happening between us. I would have to turn it all off, no more humanity and no more Caroline.

I brushed my hands over her now warm forehead before leading down and gently kissing it. I pulled myself up off the bed and walked away, leaving behind the girl who had brought light to my shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Eight – Klaus Tries To Move On**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I jogged up towards the back of my house and towards the kitchen door as I returned from my morning run. I had been doing ten miles every morning now. Running seemed to keep me busy, it at least took up two hours of my morning and gave me a reason to pull myself up out of bed. I wasn't about to spend my day sitting about wondering if I had made the right choice regarding Caroline.

It had been almost a week and a half since the earthquake had hit Mystic Falls and since I had last saw Caroline. She had been starting to come around just before I left so knowing that she was alive was all I needed to know. Not that knowing about her was my business, Caroline meant nothing to me and it was going to stay that way.

All I needed in my life was my family and our house put back together. Which was exactly what I had been doing since the day of the earthquake. I had practically built this house with my own two hands so I figured repairing it was up to me and was another thing to keep me focused on. Like I said running in the morning only took up so much time.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the kitchen door. I stepped inside and found everyone sitting at the kitchen table. Rebecca as always had her nose in a fashion magazine, Elijah was reading the newspaper and Kol was shovelling down a plate of eggs and bacon.

Elijah looked up at me having been the one to notice my presence by the looks of it. I pulled out my headset as I headed for the fridge. I took out the milk and poured myself a glass.

"Good run?" Elijah asked.

I nodded in response and left the kitchen before he could say anything else. You see I could do a lot of things now that I didn't have Caroline in my life. But talking to people even my own family was something I just wasn't ready to do again.

Elijah was the number one person I didn't want to speak too. He was the one that had discovered my secret about Caroline and I. Now every time we caught each others eye I could see him taking pity on me. There was nothing I hated more than pity. Elijah was acting like I was hurt when I wasn't. Just because he fell in love with every women he met doesn't mean I had too as well.

I headed upstairs into my bedroom where I pulled off my zipper and kicked off my shoes. I kneeled down to the floor and began doing push ups, I would do a hundred before going for a shower. Then I could get back to repairs the sitting room wall cracks.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I rolled my eyes and carried on with my work out.

"How long are you going to keep this up for Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he came inside my room.

"Keep what up?" I asked.

"This cold shoulder. If you have a problem with me I would rather you just come out and say it"

"I don't have a problem you're the one coming in here trying to make trouble. Do yourself a favour and back off" I warned him.

"You know for someone who is more than a thousand years old you really have to grow up brother"

I laughed and then groaned as I felt my arms start to hurt.

"That's rich coming from you Elijah, coming from the man who has fallen in love with the same women three times, you got over Katarina and moved straight onto Elena"

"Your the one picking the fight now not me"

I smirked and pulled myself up from the floor. I turned around and faced Elijah.

"I would be very careful about how you talk to me brother. Let's not forget I put a dagger in you once, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again" I warned him.

I turned away and headed into my own suite bathroom where I turned on my shower. I heard my bedroom door slam shut but Elijah hadn't left. A blur appeared in front of me as he stood in front of me then.

"This is about Caroline Forbes"

"Oh stop Elijah" I whined walking over to the sink.

"What happened between you two Klaus?" Elijah asked behind me.

I sighed.

"At least tell me you left her alive Niklaus"

"Yes, she's alive" I answered.

"So what happened?"

I reached out and took a hold of the sink in front of me.

"Nothing. I just left her. Now we can all be happy"

"Expect you" Elijah said.

I closed my eyes.

"You know despite everything Klaus, you never did look more alive than when you spoke to her"

"Please save this speech Elijah I don't have the time to listen to how love should concur all" I told him and opened my eyes.

"Fine. Then be prepared for the re-mix. You screwed up and you've put our family at risk by doing it. If Caroline tells Elena and the Salvatore's about what happened between you two then you'll know your spilling. I won't put our family at risk"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Stop acting like a ghost in front of our siblings or you'll start to ask questions. Questions you so clearly don't have the answers too. Take my advice brother and forget about what happened between the two of you and fast"

"Family above all" I whispered.

Elijah left the room then and I began stripping off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

Was my brother right? That would be the question I would be asking myself the rest of the day.

But for right now all I knew was...I missed Caroline.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Hidden in the darkness of my bedroom I lay in my bed. The curtains were drawn and the door was closed. I had been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. I couldn't bring myself to even dress myself. I felt numb inside.

When the earthquake hit all I could remember thinking was everything I wasn't going to ever do. I really thought when I hit the water that I was going to die. I can still remember trying to hit against the bitter cold and bring myself back up to the surface. I remember kicking my legs back and forth and nothing happening. It was like having a nightmare where you think you're running as fast as you can and yet your running in slow motion.

My phone had rung for the past week and a half. My friends were trying to get a hold of me to see how I was. I had told my mum if they asked about me then she could tell them what happened. I asked her to tell them that I didn't want to see anyone. This was the second time my breath had been taken from me. For Katherine and now the sea. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I felt myself crashing into the water and losing my grip on Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie was fine now. She had been found in the water and had gotten away with a few bumps and bruises on her rips. She had called me the most this week. I knew I was suppose to be there for her. But I couldn't even take care of myself, I couldn't take care of her now.

I had woken up in a house I had never been in before. In clothes that weren't mine. There were no words to describe how scared I was when I woke up in that bed. I was all by myself, whoever had saved me had left me there. I had gone from that bed to this one.

I hadn't heard or saw Klaus since the day of the earthquake. Every time I thought of him I had to stop myself. I knew the only thing that could pull me out of this bed was the thought of going to him. But I couldn't move. Not because the trauma I had gone through but because I knew if Klaus really cared for me that he would have tried to see me or call me by now.

I heard someone open my house door then and I pulled my sheet off from over my head. My bedroom door opened them and I looked over to find Bonnie standing there.

"You scared me" I told her.

"Hey" Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie closed the door behind her and kicked her shoes off before climbing into my bed beside me. Bonnie rested her head on the pillow across from me and smiled.

I sighed "I'm sorry I haven't called" I told her.

"If I had went through what you did I probably would be doing the exact same thing"

I shook my head "No Bonnie, this is me being selfish. You did go through the same thing as me. You fell in the water too"

"Yeah, but the difference is I got pulled out. Whoever pulled you out wasn't human. So someone or something supernatural pulled you out. That would shake you" Bonnie said.

"How do you know it was something supernatural?" I asked.

"Not to sound blunt but you've not got a beating heart anymore Caroline. If a paramedic had gotten you out then they would have thought you were dead. Right?"

"That is true" I agreed.

I closed my eyes.

"Were you scared?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded and tears fell from my eyes.

Bonnie brought me in for a hug then.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I walked towards the front door and pulled it open to find Carol Lockwood on the other side. Carol smiled and I could tell right away that she hadn't stopped by just for a cup of tea and a catch up.

"Hello Carol" I said and invited her inside.

"Hello Klaus" Carol said and began smiling as she scanned around the hallway.

"What can I do for you?" I asked shutting the door.

"Well I have been thinking" Carol said and folded her arms together.

I folded mine to just to be twisted.

"By the looks of it your house is the only house in town big enough to hold an event. My house is a mess and I have rooms still covered in glass so I thought since the founding families cut you a deal that you could do something in return for us"

I sighed and tried my best to smile.

"What sort of event?" I asked.

Carol smiled "Miss Mystic Falls" she said.

My smile dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Nine – I Have Nothing**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I had been talked into doing Miss Mystic Falls again by Carol Lockwood. She had shown up at my house last night and had made this big speech about how the earthquake was a way to bring our town closer and how Miss Mystic Falls was just the start of the healing process. I stopped listening the second she had told me where we would be practising and where the event would be taking place.

The mansion of a Mr Niklaus Michaelson. It had become clear to me that all along Klaus had just been playing games with me. Everything from taking care of me to showing me his horses to going to the fireworks. Everything had all been this sick twisted game just so he could keep an eye on the people in Elena's life. Klaus didn't fancy me like he said he did, he had saw me and saw that I was the weak one of Elena's 'team'. I was going to miss spending time with Klaus, call me crazy but there were moments where he had made me really happy. Probably the most happiest a person could ever be. He had took care of me and made me laugh and showed me that not everything is as it seems. Life can be passionate and exciting and you really can live life on the edge without falling into the darkness.

So things would be going back to normal for me. I would go back to school soon and I would be a cheerleader by day and a regular baby vampire come night. Things would get better I would just stop missing him through time. One day he would just be a distant memory to me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head coming out of my daydream. I focused on the road in front of us and I could see we were only a matter of minutes away from Klaus's house and my first practise session for Miss Mystic Falls.

"Yeah sorry what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if Elena was going to be in the running again this year"

"She probably will" I said and went back to staring out the window.

"Caroline. I'm seriously starting to get worried here. You seem so sad"

I sighed "I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night" I said.

"Well I've got a few spells to help with sleep and relaxation, maybe we could give one of them a try sometime?"

I smiled "That would be great. Thank you" I said.

"Well we wont be relaxed for much longer" Bonnie said as we pulled up in front of the mansion.

There were cars everywhere. I noticed a few of them belonged to some of the girls in my classes. Not all of them would be in the running of course. Some of them were probably just here to support their girlfriends.

I got out of the car and so did Bonnie. I sighed as I saw some of the girls screaming with excitement as they ran inside the house together. I looked down and sighed again as I saw what I had dressed myself in. I was wearing a simple white strap top with skinny blue jeans, black ugg boots and a long grey zipper and a black hat on my head because I didn't have the energy to even wash my hair this morning.

I zipped up my grey zipper half way up and joined Bonnie as we walked side by side up to the house. We stepped inside and I saw paintings on the floor pushed up against the wall, the frames of them were ruined and probably on their way to be repaired. I knew how much Klaus cared for art, he had been honest about that much at least.

"You really were right about this place it's huge" Bonnie commented as we walked further inside.

There were signs to lead the way to the practise room and I wasn't ready to go in yet. I needed a minute.

"Bonnie you know what? I'm gonna go grab some coffee from their kitchen. You go on ahead" I told her.

"Are you insane? You know who's house this belongs too?" she whispered.

I shrugged and turned around and walked in the opposite direction from her. I walked down a long narrow hallway and pushed open a swinging door which luckily was the kitchen door. I peeked my head inside and when the coast was clear I walked in and headed over the coffee machine sitting on the counter top.

"Miss Forbes"

I gasped and turned around to find Elijah sitting on top of the counter top behind me.

"Elijah" I said.

"Who are you hiding from?" He asked me smiling.

"Oh you know, pretty much everybody" I told him.

"Your mother she told us about your accident the day of the earthquake"

I folded my arms together tightly "She did? Who did she tell?" I asked.

"Well she told me and I told my siblings, despite our differences Caroline I pray that you believe I personally wouldn't wish any real pain to happen to you, I am aware of what Katarina did to you in order to turn you"

I stared at him and eventually nodded.

"How is your family?" I asked.

I didn't want to seem rude. Elijah had never did anything to hurt me or anyone I knew so I couldn't treat him the way I would the rest.

"My family is fine, it wasn't our first earthquake as you could probably imagine. We were fine, thank you for asking"

I smiled.

"So you are in the running for Miss Mystic Falls?"

"Well I was Miss Mystic Falls last year so I figured I would try again for this year" I said.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. You'll find my brother running around here, he's enjoying all the ladies being here" Elijah said and hoped down off the counter top.

"Klaus?" I asked and in almost a panicked voice.

Elijah studied me but then smiled "Uh no our younger brother Kol, he's quite the charmer" he told me.

I was so sure Elijah had picked up on my sudden burst about Klaus.

"Good luck to you Miss Forbes" Elijah said and turned to leave the room.

"Caroline" I called.

Elijah turned around and smiled "Caroline" he said with a nod.

In a fairy tale world where Tyler wasn't off trying to be a better man for me and the man in my life was Klaus. It would have been nice to have Elijah in a sort of brother in law type thing. He seemed like a good person, just because he was one of the first vampires on the earth didn't make him a bad person. People like Elena made them seem that way.

I didn't bother pouring myself a cup of coffee instead I left the kitchen and headed back down the hallway. The front door of the house opened and my breath caught in my chest thinking maybe it was Klaus. I knew I would have to see him sooner or later, I just hoped it wasn't today and he wasn't here.

Rebecca stepped inside carrying a mountain of shopping bags in her hand all full by the looks of it. She gasped when a bag slipped from her hand and fell to the ground in front of her. I wasn't myself that's what I was telling myself as I walked over and picked up the bag for her.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as I gave her the bag.

"Miss Mystic Falls practise thingy" I answered.

"Oh yes that, my brother Nik said something about that this morning"

"Aren't you going to go in for the running?" I asked as I closed the door shut behind her for her.

"No, I'm getting rather bored of playing the high school teenager role"

I pressed my lips together and looked down at myself causing Rebecca to smile slightly.

"Not that being eighteen forever is a death sentence"

"Nice save" I told her.

Rebecca laughed and so did I.

Rebecca then looked down at the bag I had collected for her and then looked back at me.

"Um thank you for your...help"

I smiled "Sure" I said.

Rebecca then eyed me up and down and I suddenly felt like I was wearing a trash bag. I was dressed the way I felt, that's my story and I was sticking with it.

"Well I better get going" she said and walked around me and headed up the staircase.

Why was this happening now? Why when I was trying to get over the fact of Klaus making me his little play thing in his game that I actually discover his family isn't as bad as everyone says they are. Hell there not angels but who was these days?

I dragged myself to the practise room all the way there thinking of nothing else but how awful I felt about everything going on in my life right now. I had lost Tyler to his connection to Klaus, I had lost myself and gotten draw into Klaus's darkness and I was now going to lose Miss Mystic Falls too.

I walked into the practise room and music was blasting through the speakers around the room. The room was huge it looked like it was an inside gym until everyone for the event moved in. Now it was a showroom in the making. I looked over to the end of the room and they had even built a stage for the acts to perform on.

At the top of the room was a balcony that stretched from one side of the room to the other. I looked up to find Kol and Klaus standing together. Klaus was wearing a black jumper and dark blue jeans. Kol was wearing a white vest top with a black shirt over it and black jeans. Klaus back was me but Kol was facing in my direction. I locked eyes with Kol while I thought about listening into their conversation. But the music blasting through the speakers made it impossible to hear anything.

Kol smirked at me and turned to Klaus slightly. He tapped Klaus's arm and gestured his head in my direction causing Klaus to look over his shoulder and down at me. Klaus looked me and down once and then turned back around Klaus and said something to Kol that made him laugh.

"Caroline! Where have you been?" Carol Lockwood asked me as she hooked her arm under my arm and began pulling me into the room.

"What are you wearing?" she whispered to me as she eyed my clothes suspiciously.

"You're up next Caroline" a women standing in front of the stage said to me as Carol pushed me forward.

My stomach was in knots, Klaus was on the balcony above me and he had seen what a mess I was and clearly made a joke about me to Kol. I didn't understand why I had done to Klaus to make him hate me so much. The women who had been standing in front of the stage approached me and I pushed my hand into my pocket and took out a CD and handed it over to her.

I stepped up to the microphone and thought about just keeping my eyes on Carol through my act. Sure looking at her wouldn't keep me calm or encourage me in any way. But she was the only person I could see at that moment.

I sighed heavily and slowly looked up to the balcony above. I knew I shouldn't but, I couldn't not look at him somehow.

My eyes met with Klaus's and I noticed he was no longer standing with Kol. He was himself and he had moved forward on the balcony too. He was now closer to the stage. He was staring me down with his arms folded.

The music from the CD I had handed over began to play through the speakers around the room. I decided I would keep my eyes on the judges who were now taking a seat at a long table in front of the stage. I had chosen to sing for my act. The song I had chosen was pretty much a way of me saying how I felt out loud without anyone really knowing I was really in pain.

"Take my love, I'll never ask for too much" I began to sing.

I smiled "Just all that you are and everything that you do" I sung.

I brought my left hand up to the microphone pole then and touched it with my finger tips.

"I don't really need to look very much further" I sung.

I looked up and met Klaus eyes and my legs went to jelly.

"I don't wanna have to go, where you don't follow" I sung to him.

I turned back to the judges then.

"I'll hold back again this passion inside, can't run from myself. There's nowhere to hide" I sung.

I smiled winded "Your love I remember. Forever" I sung.

I clasped both my hands tightly against the microphone then and closed my eyes.

People began gathering around the stage then and I saw Klaus above looking down and noticing the crowd I was attracting. I hoped my song was going well and they weren't just gathering because I was terrible.

"Don't make me close one more door. I don't wanna hurt anymore. Stay in my arms if you dare" I sung then dropped my hands and opened my eyes back up.

"Or must I imagine you there" I sung and looked back up to the balcony where to my surprise Klaus still stood though he looked like he was thinking about leaving. His eyes were starting to drift to the door at the balcony.

When his eyes locked with me I shot my hands back up to the microphone and kept my eyes firmly on his.

"Don't walk away from me" I sung to him.

Klaus stopped himself and his eyes winded slightly as he knew the risk I was taking by looking at him and saying that. Bonnie was in the same room as me, I could even see her watching my act from the corner of the room. The good thing was she couldn't see Klaus from where she was standing.

"I have nothing...nothing...nothing" I sung and smiled.

"Dont make me close one more door" I sang and finished my act.

The entire room began clapping and cheering my name. I smiled and slowly looked back up to the balcony. Klaus smirked and dropped his hand from being folded and slowly clapped his hands.

I looked down and over to Bonnie who was jumping up and down on the spot and cheering for me.

I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Ten – Touched**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

This morning I had woke up feeling new and refreshed. I decided to go with this new feeling and let it last as long as it could. I would no longer be the sad girl who got played by the hybrid Klaus. I was going to be Caroline Forbes again. And so when I got up this morning I showered, curled my hair and picked out a gorgeous outfit to wear to my second day of practise and put on some make for the first time in days.

So when I got into my car and headed for Klaus house I felt good. I was going to fight and become Miss Mystic Falls again. That's what I had decided. I would focus all my energy on the competition. So the thing with Klaus was over, I would get over it. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself as I drove.

I pulled up in front of the house and I was surprised to find Elena's car in the driveway. I hadn't saw her at practise yesterday. Then again I had just performed my act and then left.

I got out of my car and headed for the house. For once my stomach was in knots. I was confident, I was actually starting to feel like myself again. As I walked I began to smile. Until I walked past Klaus's car and found a pair of legs underneath it. Then I started to laugh.

"You know if your stealing this car I should warn you the owner is pretty strong" I called.

The persons legs moved and the person underneath the car rolled out and looked up at me. Wearing a black vest with oil covering all his arms and neck was Klaus.

"I've heard that myself" Klaus said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes "Good morning" I said.

I smiled.

Klaus titled his head to a side "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged and shook my head.

"No go on" Klaus said and got up to his feet.

I turned to his car "What were you doing?" I asked.

"Changing the oil. Now tell me what's wrong"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" I asked and reached into my handbag.

"I'm a thousand years old and a hybrid, I'm pretty good at reading people love"

"Well you're wrong. Cause I'm fine" I said and took a tissue from the packet in my bag.

Klaus shrugged.

I laughed and brought the tissue up to his face and brushed off the oil stain from his forehead.

Klaus smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You don't like people taking care of you huh" I said.

"Just like you love"

"Oh yes I forgot, we're both the same aren't we" I said smiling.

Klaus nodded.

"So how are we alike this time?" I asked and threw the tissue into my bag. I would bin it when I got inside.

"You're acting like the earthquake didn't shake you in more ways than one" Klaus said.

I folded my arms together.

"And how did it shake you?" I asked.

Klaus sighed "My sister almost landed up being crushed when our sitting room ceiling began falling apart and I couldn't find my brother Kol for over an hour" he said.

"But you-" Klaus said and reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear "You went through something and you don't want to talk about it, even though its what's keeping you up at night. Right?" he asked.

"Wrong" I told him.

"You've got heavy makeup on around your eyes love, you're trying to hide the fact that you've not been sleeping to your friends"

"I wish you would stop staring at me like that" I said and huffed.

"I just-" I said and shrugged "I just want to know how I never died in that water" I told him.

I leaded my back against Klaus car then and he stood in front of me.

"I'm just so tired of being tired all the time" I admitted.

Klaus looked at his house and then back at me.

"Why don't you forget about today, come away with me" Klaus said.

I met his eyes and sighed "You know I cant" I said.

Klaus smiled.

"No" I said shaking my head.

Klaus just continued to smile.

"What would we even do?" I asked.

"We'll drive. We'll just drive"

"And no flirting?" I asked.

Klaus bit his lower lip.

"No flirting" I repeated.

"Alright no flirting love" he agreed.

I sighed "No, wait. I can't I made a pact to myself that this thing was over" I said.

"Well you can't control you actions anymore love. You're a vampire"

"Actually I can. Because if memory serves you were laughing at me yesterday" I said and placed my hands on my hips.

"What? No I wasn't"

"Yeah you were. You saw me walk into practise turned to your brother and made fun of me"

Klaus smirked "Actually love, before you even walked in Kol my brother was saying to me how stunning all the women in the room were" he said.

Klaus took a step towards me "And then I said to him that I know of a beauty who could be in this competition and walk in wearing a sweats and still look beautiful" he told me.

I folded my arms together "You did not" I said.

"Then Kol tapped my arm I looked down say you, turned back to Kol and said 'Told you'"

"I don't believe you"

"You really have issues with trusting me don't you love"

"That's not true. I trust my mum and my friends"

"And you trust me" Klaus said stepping towards me closing the gap between us.

"No" I whispered.

Klaus smirked and cupped my cheek in his hand. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other. I didn't know if he was going to kiss me. I wanted him too but right now I could barely form a thought because he was taking my breath away.

_This is ridiculous. Slap his hand away. Caroline see sense_ I thought.

"You're trying to seduce me"

Klaus nodded keeping his eyes mixed on mine.

Klaus leaded in and pressed his forehead against mine causing me to gasp and close my eyes. His hand travelled down to my neck and my breath hitched.

Suddenly I heard a noise and my eyes opened. Klaus sighed and he backed away from me and he pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah" Klaus said answering his phone.

I fixed myself and leaded off his car.

"What?"

I looked up and Klaus smirked.

"I'll be right there" he said and ended the call.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my horse Elektra she's getting ready to give birth"

"Oh my god" I said and jumped up and down on the spot causing Klaus to laugh.

"I've uh" Klaus said then looked back at me "I've gotta get up there" he said and sounded disappointed about it.

"Well yeah. I mean of course" I said.

Klaus took his car keys out from his back pocket and then our eyes locked.

"Do you want to come?" he asked me.

I knew I shouldn't. I had woke up this morning and thought of nothing else than stopping playing these games with Klaus. But looking into his eyes right now, I didn't see the hybrid all I saw was the man he wanted so desperately to be.

I smiled "Sure" I said.

I walked around the back of Klaus car and climbed into the passenger seat. Klaus started up the car and we drove away from his house. I smiled as we passed by Elena's car. I had a secret that was mine and no one else's. In this car with Klaus was my hide away, being with Klaus was my hide away.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way for Klaus. But when you find that person that makes you feel like you could take on the world. You need to explore it. You need to let yourself go and just see where the wind takes you.

I knew one day Tyler would come back to Mystic Falls. But for right now it was just Klaus and me.

Klaus grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the dash board and then pushed a button next to the steering wheel and the roof of his car began to fold behind us. I laughed and wind hit us. Klaus looked over at me and smiled. I brought my arms up above my head and let the wind hit against my hands.

I bit my lower lip and brought my hands back down and brought my left hand over to Klaus's and brushed it over his. Klaus turned his hand around and laced his fingers through mine. I looked over at him and Klaus smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Eleven – Saving Me**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"Stefan just doesn't want to be near anybody. He's this completely different person" Elena moaned as Bonnie and I sat with her at lunch at the grill.

I sat and didn't say a word just sat drinking my ice tea and eating my salad as I listened to Elena bitch about her life. Bonnie had lost her mother and I had lost my father but apparently your ex boyfriend giving you a hard time is the worst thing in the world. Over the last few days I had found myself being more annoyed with Elena than I had ever been before. The way she spoke to us and the way she was acting. She was becoming so selfish and I wanted to say something to her about it. But Bonnie had made me promise to try and get along with her.

"I mean seriously he acts like he is this saint for wanting to help us destroy Klaus. I mean I know he is the good compared to the rest of them. But come on"

I met Bonnie's eyes then and she gave me the 'let it go' look.

"I mean you would think after everything I had gone through that Stefan would be a little more understanding but no he's not considering my feelings about anything anymore" Elena continued.

I took another bite of my salad and then a sip of my ice tea.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and Elena paused and sighed. I met her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry" I said and ducked my hand into my pocket to retrieve my phone.

I opened the message and began to read it.

_Good Afternoon Love,_

_Thought you would like to see the newest member of the family in the field this morning. Say hello to Forbes. _

_Klaus _

My jaw dropped reading the message. He had named his new horse after me? He was trying so hard to seduce me. But what he didn't know was, it was starting to work. I scrolled down and looked at the picture he had attached with the message.

I had saw the little guy last night after he was born but he was covered in the after birth at the time. I had gotten a phone call from Elena a minute later asking why my car was parked outside Klaus house and why I wasn't at practise. Klaus had to stay at the stables for a while yet and had actually gave me the keys to his car so I could get home and hold up my lie to Elena that I had gone into town to get gas for my car. I had left Klaus car outside his house on the road when I got there having collected a jug of gas from a nearby gas station on the way.

Forbes, was such a beautiful little horse. He was a black horse just like his dad Storm.

I opened up a new message and began typing.

_Hey,_

_He is so cute! Thanks for sending me the picture. _

_Caroline_

"Who are you texting?" Bonnie asked.

"My mum she was just wondering if I wanted a take out for dinner tonight" I told her.

I then looked over at Elena who was looking at my phone and then up at me.

"Sorry" I said and put my phone back into my pocket.

"So like I was saying, I go over to his house this morning and-"

"I'm gonna get another drink" I said and grabbed my glass.

"But Caroline" Elena said.

"I'll be back" I told her and got up out of my chair and walked over to the grill bar.

"Hello Caroline" Elijah said as he approached me.

"Elijah, how are you?" I asked and then regretted it.

Elijah looked over his shoulder and so did I to make sure Elena and Bonnie couldn't see us talking. They were behind the grill fireplace and out of my line of sight.

Elijah turned back around to me.

"I'm very well, I have been meaning to talk to you"

"About what?" I asked.

"About you and your relationship with my brother"

The glass in my hand smashed as I gripped it tightly. I hissed and looked down at my hand, the small cut healed up in a second. I turned back to Elijah when it did.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I told him.

"I know about you and Klaus and I wouldn't make me repeat myself again if I were you"

Elijah stepped closer to me "My family hasn't been as one for more than nine hundred years. Now that they are together again I do not want them at risk. So I want you to stop seeing my brother and go on and live your life" he said.

Elijah sighed "I am trying to be a friend here Caroline. I've seen Klaus use girls and toss them aside for hundreds of years. Be smart and don't let yourself be another victim to his charms" he told me.

"How did you know about us?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter"

"Elijah if you are trying to be my friend then the least you can do is be honest with me. How did you know?"

"I was there the day of the quake"

I shook my head "Wait. What? What do you mean?" I asked.

Elijah titled his head slightly "Klaus didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Elijah sighed "After going after our brother, Niklaus he went looking for you. He told me later on that he remembered you telling him that you and Miss Bennett were going down to the docks. I went looking for him and I found him on the docks, he was coming up the dock stairs from the water, he was soaking wet gasping for air and carrying you in his arms" he told me.

I brought my hand up to my face and covered my mouth.

"Klaus brought you to my house just on the outskirts of town and he put you into bathtub and brought your temperature up, we found a human and we got blood in your system and then Klaus and I left"

"I woke up in that house, I didn't know where I was" I said remembering the event.

"I told my brother to stay away from you. He went a week without you and you were in the picture again. Do yourself a favour and get out while you can" Elijah said before leaving my side.

I turned back around to the bar and found the bartender wiping away the glass that I had broken.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I brought it out of my pocket.

_Hey, _

_I'm sorry it's been a while. I heard from my mum that you're in the competition for Miss Mystic Falls. That's great, I hope you win. _

_I miss you so much._

_Tyler x_

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked me.

"Vodka" I said.

"Double?"

"The bottle" I told him.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I drove back into Mystic Falls that night with the top off my car and my music blaring.

"You've got me running on sunshine. Aint no clouds getting in my way" I sung out loud.

I was planning to stop by Caroline's house and ask her if she wanted to go on another non date. I knew how Elijah felt about me and Caroline I could see in his eyes every time he caught me looking at her. But what could a man do?

When he was as in love as I was.

I smiled.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I staggered towards the docks holding my almost bottle of vodka in my hand. I smirked as I looked to the end of the docks.

"Cant do anything right...cant be a friend...a girlfriend" I said as I walked and brought the bottle back up to my lips.

"Being stupid little Caroline Forbes" I groaned.

"Doomed!" I shouted and threw the now empty bottle over the edge and into the sea.

I staggered over to the exact same spot where I had fallen into the water and I fell against the bars as I tripped.

I sighed and looked down at the water. The only time when I wasn't thinking about how horrible my life was when I was drowning. I smirked and turned to walk away when I paused.

I turned back around and looked at the water. The memory of being that cold and that numb...the feeling of knowing I didn't have to fight anymore.

I grabbed the safety bars and got up onto the first one and used the lamppost beside me for balance as I climbed up onto the top one. I let go the lamppost being able to balance myself now thanks to my vampire skills.

"No more thinking...no more...sneaking about...no more pain" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and held my arms out and let myself fall. The water would be cold at first and my body would tell me to fight it until it finally realized it was too hard to fight. Then it would just let me go, let me die.

"CAROLINE!"

I screamed when suddenly a hand wrapped around my ankle. I opened my eyes back up to find myself dangling over the water below me. I breathed heavily as my arms waved everywhere in panic as the grip on my ankle got tighter. In a blur I had gone from dangling to standing.

Klaus stood in front of me panting with sweat running from his forehead.

"What the hell were you doing" he growled at me.

"Going for a swim" I told him and pushed him away as I attempt to walk away from him.

"Get back here"

"No!" I moaned.

I shook my head as I tried my best to walk which wasn't easy considering how much I had drank.

"I'm not gonna be another idiot girl who falls for the act. I'm smarter...I'm drunk" I said and threw my arms up in the air.

"You aren't smart you were about to throw yourself over the edge" Klaus said and turned me around.

"Woo" I said tripping over my own two feet.

I freed my arm from his hold.

"What do you care? I'm just the girl who you tried to fool. What do you care if I live or die mister hybrid cologne man" I said.

"You are my business. You are important"

"No" I shouted and shoved him away.

"I'm not gonna do this again. You had a crush that got out of hand and I was the idiot who fell for it" I said.

"Oh just leave me alone all ready" I said and ran my hands through my hair.

"You tried to kill youself, you'll be lucky if I ever let you out my sight again Caroline"

"Don't Caroline me" I said pointing at him.

Klaus eyes met mine and I turned away.

"Stop looking at me like that" I told him.

I turned back around and he was still looking at me.

"Stop looking at me. I can't focus. I can't breathe when you look at me like that. Stop it!" I shouted.

Klaus began walking towards me and I started walking backwards.

"No" I told him.

Klaus was two steps in front of me when I reached my hand out and slapped him across the face.

Klaus shook it off and I walked until I hit against the back of his car. I turned around and Klaus brought his hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks before pressing his lips against mine.

I brought my hands up to his with every intension of pulling him away from me. But instead found myself bringing my hands up to his shoulders instead. I pressed my lips against his and gasped as Klaus pressed his lips harder against my lips. My arms slipped behind Klaus's shoulders and he brought me up against his chest. I brought my hands through his hair as I opened my mouth and felt Klaus's hot breath in my mouth.

Klaus slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned as he massaged his tongue against mine. Klaus brought one hand onto my lower back and the other against my hip. I gasped when Klaus pushed my back against the back of his car. I moaned even louder against his lips then and tighten my grip on his hair before reaching down to his coat and pulling him closer to me as he kissed me.

Klaus brought both his hands crashing into his car and I pulled away. Klaus opened his eyes slowly and I locked them with mine.

I panted heavily as we just stared at each other neither of us daring to look away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Twelve – Making Plans & Eating Eggs**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The sound of my alarm clock ringing woke me up from a peaceful sleep. My eyes began to flicker open slowly and I brought my hands up to them to rub away the sleep that had formed. I stretched my arm over to my nightstand and I found my alarm clock and switched it off. I groaned as I thought about getting up out of this comfortable bed and going to school it made me tired. I didn't want to go to school today, the sun was shining and I could be going to the beach and getting a tan instead sitting in a classroom and learning about people who died hundreds of years ago or learning how to say good morning in Spanish.

I pulled myself up in bed and began stretching my arms above my head. I went back over to my nightstand and grabbed my glass of water. I drank the last of the water inside of it until there was no more left. My head was a little sore and it reminded me of the bottle of vodka I had drank last night. I looked down at the glass in my hand and instantly placed it back on the nightstand as it reminded of the one I had broken at the grill when I was talking to Elijah.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been last night. I don't even remember how I managed to get to the docks in the first place. I just remember me walking over to the bars and the next throwing myself off them. I could still hear Klaus screaming my name as he witnessed me attempting to jump. The grip he had on my ankle was nothing I would ever forget. Klaus just kept trying to help and save me even when I didn't want him too.

Over on the nightstand my phone began to light up, I smirked and reached over and picked it up.

_INCOMING CALL_

_Klaus_

I bit my lower lip and began to laugh. I slid back down onto my mattress and answered the call.

"Hello" I answered.

"Good morning" Klaus said.

I smiled.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

I shrugged "Guess" I told him.

"Oh you're probably lying in bed thinking about me"

I shot up in my bed and began scanning my bedroom.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

Klaus laughed "So I was right" he said.

I smirked and fell back onto my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm in my car waiting for my brother to finish talking to a girl so I can get home" Klaus said and I heard a car honking in the background.

"Doesn't he have his own car?" I asked.

"Well he had a bike until last night, my sister thought it would be funny to hide it from him for annoying her"

"I wish I had brothers and sisters"

Klaus laughed "Trust me love you don't" he said.

"You're just saying that cause they're making you do stuff for them"

I got up out of my bed and walked into my own suite bathroom and turned on the shower to heat it up.

"There's a good reason I kept them locked up all those years love"

I laughed.

"So what are you doing sweetheart?"

I smiled hearing him call me sweetheart. I should have called him on it but I was going to let it slide since I was in such a good mood this morning.

"I'm getting ready for school" I told him.

"Oh you can't be serious? You're going to school on a day like today?"

"Well not all of us can just go about doing whatever we want" I said and opened up wardrobe.

"Yes we can love, just some of us don't have the guts to do it"

"Ouch" I said.

Klaus sniggered.

"Come on love blow off school and come with me"

I bit my lower lip as I went through my clothes in the wardrobe.

"I can't keep missing school" I told him.

"I grantee fun"

I laughed.

I sighed "What would we even do?" I asked.

"Well you're hardly going to let me take you to Paris"

I laughed.

"How about we go to the beach?" Klaus asked.

I drummed my fingers against the wardrobe door beside me.

"I really should go to school" I told him.

"Take a chance Caroline"

I paused.

"I'll buy you ice cream" Klaus said trying to convince me.

I laughed.

"Ok I'll make you a deal"

"Alright"

"I'll go with you to the beach but I am going to my first morning class. That's the deal, take it or leave it"

Klaus sighed "Deal" he groaned.

"Hey if you want this friendship to work you gotta be prepared to make deals" I told him.

"A lot of things I would call us love, friends isn't not one of them"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I smiled and giggled into my hand.

"So I'll pick you up outside your school in about two hours?" Klaus asked.

I dropped my hand back down to my side and tried not to laugh "Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you then" I said.

I ended the call and threw my phone back over to my bed and began going through my wardrobe again.

"Great now what am I gonna wear?" I whispered.

I picked out an aqua colour bikini. I would wear that underneath my clothes. I picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a strap less white t-shirt. I went to the bottom of my wardrobe and threw inside of it sun lotion, a spare towel and sunglasses. I would just use this bag as a school bag today. If anyone noticed I would just tell them I spilled something in my other bag.

I went for my shower and curled my hair when I came out of it before dressing into the clothes that I had picked out to wear. It didn't really matter what I wore, Klaus just had to look at me and I felt like the sexiest thing on two legs.

I put on a pair of boots and grabbed my phone and bag before leaving. I peeked my head into the kitchen and found my mum inside and talking to someone on the phone. I gave her a wave that I was leaving and then I took off.

I grabbed my car keys from the dish in the hallway and left the house. I got into my car and rolled down all the windows instantly my car was so hot inside I was almost melting. I started up my car and drove down the street.

I drove into town and parked outside of the grill. I got out of my car taking my bag with me. As I locked my door I found Elena pulling up behind me and with Bonnie in the passenger seat. I gave them a wave as I slipped my sunglasses on.

"Well she's alive then" Bonnie said smiling as she got out the car.

"Oh yeah guys I'm so sorry about that, I went up to the bar to get my drink last night and I spilt my drink down my vintage Gucci and you know how much I love that t-shirt" I said.

"Oh we know" Bonnie said as she hugged me.

We laughed together and all walked over to the grill.

Just as we were approaching the door I started walking slower as we all spotted Klaus and his brother walking towards the door at the same time. Klaus looked over at us at the same time as Kol and I dipped my head down slightly.

"Good morning ladies" Kol said and walked into the grill.

Klaus smirked and went over to the door and held it open for us.

"Oh come on now Elena. We can be friends you know" Klaus said.

I wanted to laugh but I stopped myself.

Elena sighed and walked towards the door followed by Bonnie and then me.

Klaus followed in behind us and I almost gasped when Klaus put his hand on my waist as he walked beside me. I gave him the smallest smile as I looked at him over my shoulder and he gave me a little wink before dropping his hand as we entered the grill. Klaus walked past me and followed behind his brother Kol who was heading for the bar.

"Ugh can you believe they two?" Elena asked as we sat down together.

"They didn't mention Esther. Do you think she's gone?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll never know, the family keeps itself to itself" I said.

"We need to stop them" Elena said.

I met her eyes and nodded.

"Do you think they killed Esther?" Bonnie asked.

"Even killing their mother would be a lot for even them" I told her.

"One thing I have learned about that family. They're pretty much capable of anything" Elena said.

I looked over to Bonnie "How are you doing?" I asked her.

Bonnie smiled and shrugged "I'm doing better. I suppose" she said.

"It will get easier I promise" I told her.

The waitress came over a few minutes later and we ordered some breakfast. Elena ordered a plate of pancakes, Bonnie some French toast and I ordered eggs benedict on wheat toast.

"So did the earthquake hit anywhere near Jeremy?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Oh no he was fine"

"Well that's something, thanks to the town pinching in everything seems to be going back to normal pretty quickly" I said.

"Are you two getting nervous about the competition?" Bonnie asked.

Elena and I met eyes and smiled at each other.

"No we'll be friends throughout the competition" I said.

Across the room we heard laughing. We all looked up to find it was Klaus and Kol.

"You don't think they're listening do you?" Elena asked.

I laughed "No. I mean think about it Elena. We're talking about a competition for girls, and if they were listening that would mean they wanted to be in the competition too" I said.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Klaus was listening to our conversation.

Bonnie and Elena laughed.

I looked over at Klaus who downed his drink and smirked as he looked over at me from the corner of his eye.

"I mean come on Elena you said it yourself. The family is capable of anything, maybe the boys can magically turn into girls and put on dresses" I said.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Bonnie asked through her laughing.

"No but I am going to the bathroom" I said and got up to my feet.

"Be careful" Elena warned me.

I smiled and gave her a nod.

I walked over towards the bathroom. I actually needed to go to the bathroom. Well truth be told I felt like Elena was seconds away from her next bitching session about how her life sucks and how two men love her and how horrible that was.

I gasped when an arm shot in front of me stopping me outside the bathroom doors. Klaus stood next to me smirking and when I went to turn around he blocked my way with his other arm. I pushed my back against the wall and smirked at him.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"You were talking about me" Klaus said.

I shrugged "You were listening in on a private conversation" I told him.

"Actually Kol was I only listened in at the part about Miss Mystic Falls"

"Yeah cause you want to be a lady" I teased.

Klaus stepped towards me and smirked.

"Don't even think about it" I warned him.

"I wouldn't even waste time thinking, I would rather act" Klaus said and leaded in.

I pushed him back "Hey if this kissing thing is gonna be a regular thing then you need to learn to control yourself stud" I told him.

"Control myself around you? Impossible"

I smiled and reached up and pulled him towards me holding the material of his jumper.

I leaded into towards his lips and smiled.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered against them and ducked under his arm and never stopped running turning into a blur until I was in my seat again.

"Woo" Bonnie and Elena said as grabbed the top of their glasses as they table shook by my sudden appearance.

I smiled "Sorry, I didn't want my food getting cold" I said and picked up my knife and fork and took a mouthful of my eggs.

Bonnie and Elena smiled and went back to eating their food


	13. Chapter 13

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Thirteen – Promises**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I closed my classroom door over and began heading down the hallway towards the entrance doors. I had lied to my teach and Bonnie and Elena that I had a dentist appointment. I knew it was wrong to lie to my friends especially since we had such a close relationship but I wanted to have something that was just mine. My relationship with Klaus was our business and no one needed to know. Sure Elijah had found out but Klaus hadn't gone off and told him. He had found himself and that I was ok with.

I pulled open the door and looked out to find a parked Audi in front of the school. It was as a convertible and Klaus was sitting in the drivers seat waiting. Klaus smirked at me as I made my way towards the car. I gave him a little wave and I smiled.

Klaus had ditched his clothes from this morning and was now wearing a pair of black denim shorts and a white short sleeve shirt and white vest underneath it with a pair of black sunglasses too.

"How was school love?" Klaus asked as I put my bag into the back seat.

"I had history it was boring" I said as I got into my seat.

"History? You got that right love, trust me I was there"

I sighed happily and leaded my head back against the headrest as I looked over at Klaus.

"Do I have something on my face?" Klaus asked smiling.

I laughed "No" I said.

Klaus took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

I laced my fingers through his and sat them together on the chair as Klaus began driving.

"So where do your friends think you are?"

"Dentist. I hate lying to them"

"Well you could tell them, eighteen isn't too young to have your first heart attack I don't think"

I laughed.

"What did Elijah say when you told him?" I asked.

Klaus looked over at me then "How did?" he said.

I sighed "It's not important, I just know he knows" I said then shrugged.

"When did you find out?" Klaus asked as he looked back to the road.

"The night I got drunk and went to the docks"

"We're gonna have to talk about that sooner or later love"

"No no no we really don't"

Klaus smirked "Yeah we really do" he said.

"Klaus I was drunk alright people do stupid things when they're drunk"

"I once threw a television into a hotel pool when I was drunk. Never went into the pool with it though"

I sighed.

Klaus brought my hand up to his lips again and kissed it as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Look love I won't pretend that I don't adore you. You've gotta let me a little"

"I was sad" I admitted.

"I spoke to you that day or I sent you a message at least and you seemed fine"

"Things just got all messed up in my head and I did something reckless" I admitted.

"Do you think about it?"

I shrugged "I suppose. But I wont do it again" I told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Klaus asked.

"Seeing you...seeing that look in your eye when you brought me back up. Seeing your eyes you were..."

"What?" Klaus asked.

I looked over to him "It was the first time I ever saw you scared" I told him.

Klaus smirked "Yeah I didn't want your friends coming after me for not trying to save you" he said.

"Klaus" I said causing him to look over to me.

Klaus sighed "And I didn't want you to jump" he said.

"We never really talked about what happened the day of the quake"

Klaus shrugged "I found you in time. That's all that matters" he said.

"Waters pretty cold huh"

"What I don't get love, you didn't have any head injures. You just fell"

"And?" I said causing my stomach to knot up.

"I don't get how you never swam, I mean they found Bonnie because she was up at the surface. But I found you at the bottom"

"Hmm" I said and focused on the road.

At the corner of my eye I could see Klaus staring at me.

"Did you know you would die?" He asked.

"Before I went in the water everything was so complicated. And then you rescued me and I somehow came back to life"

Klaus looked over at me.

"And I don't care how that sounds. If that makes you feel uncomfortable or whatever. It's true. You saved me"

Klaus pulled up into a parking place at the beach car park. I looked out at the water in front of us and smiled. All around people were heading down to the beach dressed in their swim wear and carrying their beach supplies. Klaus was right skipping school for a day at the beach was a great idea.

Klaus cut the engine to his car and reached over to the cabinet in front of me. He opened up the door and took out a small sketch pad. He pulled off his sunglasses and sat them on the dash board before pulling the pen hook to the pad off of it. He looked up at me then and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You see us as friends. I see us as more. I'm not just imagining this love, we together right now because we want to be here" Klaus said.

I smiled.

"There are a lot of people gonna have a lot of things to say if this was ever discovered. So I think before anyone else finds out that you and I should have an agreement"

"An agreement?" I repeated.

"Things that we promise each other" Klaus said.

I bit my lower lip and turned and faced him.

"Alright" I agreed.

Klaus nodded.

"You have to promise that you'll" I said then paused and locked eyes with him "That you'll love me even when you really hate me" I said and wished I hadn't. I had dropped the big L when I didn't feel love for him.

Klaus began to write in the pad "We promise to love each other, even when we really hate each other" he said as he wrote.

Klaus looked up and met my eyes "Neither one of us runs. No matter what happens. Earthquakes. Hurricanes. Friends" he said.

I laughed when he said 'friends' because it was true. Bonnie and Elena finding out would be as bad as facing another earthquake.

"And if we're discovered" I said.

"It won't change us" Klaus said.

We smiled.

Klaus wrote and then handed the pad to me. On it was the list of things we had promised and underneath it.

_Niklaus Michaelson _

I smiled and looked over at him. Klaus held out the pen for me. I bit my lower lip and then reached out and took it.

_Caroline Forbes _I wrote next to his name.

"This feels like a marriage certificate" I said handing it back to him.

"Well love if you want marriage"

"No" I said and got out of the car.

"What you don't think I would make a good husband?" Klaus asked smiling getting out the car too.

"Yeah for about five seconds"

"Well I happen to think you'd make a rather stunning wife" Klaus said and kissed my cheek as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and swung it over my shoulder. Klaus pulled out a picnic box from the back and a cooler.

"You packed a lunch?" I asked peeking at the picnic as I closed the trunk door for him.

"I didn't say I packed anything for you" Klaus teased.

"Oh your so tuff huh" I said and walked around to the front of his car grabbing his sunglasses off the dash.

"See you'd make a brilliant wife" Klaus said as I put his sunglasses on for him.

"Yeah I'm great now. Wait until I am telling you to put the seat down and pick up your laundry"

"I would do my bit" Klaus said as we began walking towards the beach together.

"Sure you would" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Your breaking my heart here love"

"Your heart doesn't even beat"

"Ouch. Now your just being cruel" Klaus said smiling as we sat our things down on the sand.

"Well I told you I'm a brat" I said as I pulled off my top revealing my bikini underneath.

"A very naughty brat" Klaus said as he began staring at me.

"My eyes are up here" I said pointing to them.

"I'll be with you in just a minute love" Klaus said his eyes focused on the one particular area.

"If your just gonna stare at them all day I'll just put my top back on"

"No no I can control myself" Klaus said and finally met my eyes and smiled at me.

"See unlike you I can control myself" I said.

"Yeah cause your all about the self control baby vampire" Klaus said and rolled out a black towel onto the sand below.

"I am I am in full control" I said folding my arms together.

"Well that's good its good to be in control" Klaus said as he took off his shirt.

"Well I am" I said proudly holding my head up high.

"But uh just in case that fails" Klaus said and pulled off his vest revealing the beauty body underneath made me want to faint on the spot "I'll be right here" he whispered loudly and took a seat on the towel he had just rolled out.

The man was just pure muscle, he had the most perfect six pack I had ever seen in my entire life and I was a cheerleader and saw a hell of a lot of six packs.

"You think your so smart don't you" I said smiling.

Klaus leaded back on the towel and smirked quite proudly to himself as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans.

"Stop staring at my ass" I warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of it love"

I folded my jeans and looked back down at him.

"You know something? You're not that hot" I teased.

Klaus pulled off his sunglasses and looked up at me.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah"

"Right then" Klaus said and got up to his feet.

I took two steps back and laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well since I like you, I'll give you a five second head start" Klaus said dropping his sunglasses down on to the towel behind him.

I scream and took off running.

Klaus caught up with me when I reached the water. I screamed even louder when Klaus pulled his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"Cant out run me love, I'm a hybrid"

I laughed and Klaus put me down. I turned around and bit my lip slightly as I pulled my arms over his neck. The water was so warm and was now around both our waists.

We laughed together as our foreheads touched.

"So are you going to admit I would make a good husband or not?" Klaus asked his hands making circles on my back.

I smiled "I don't want to get married Klaus. But I would like that ice cream you promised me" I said.

Klaus looked from my eyes to my lips and smiled.

"Later" Klaus whispered.

I laughed and our lips pressed against each others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Fourteen – Klaus's Birthday**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open and I found myself waking up for the first time in a long time without the sound of younger siblings screaming at each other from downstairs. It was nice to finally get some peace and quiet if the truth be told. I pulled my blankets away from on top of me and got out of bed grabbing my cell phone off my nightstand as I walked towards my own suite bathroom. I walked into my bathroom and ran the taps full before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. I began brushing my teeth as I looked at my reflection on the mirror on the wall above the sink. I smirked as I saw Caroline had drew a smiley face on my stomach she must have did that when I was lying in the sun yesterday at the beach.

As I brushed my teeth I began going through my phone menu in my hand. I went into my picture album and smirked as I went through the pictures Caroline and I had took at the beach. I had a few of Caroline lying in the sun, one of us lying side by side on the sand, one of me kissing her cheek as she laughed and one of Caroline sitting on the hood of my car blowing me a kiss. Good thing I had a password on this phone. I knew how nosey my younger siblings could be. I kept the water running as I made a phone call.

I held the phone up to my ear and continued brushing my teeth.

"Hello" Caroline answered.

"How's the sunburn?" I asked smirking.

"You suck"

I laughed and spat out the toothpaste foam in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am getting ready to go to school. What are you doing?"

"Well after I get this smiley face off my stomach I'm going for a jog"

"Yeah you gotta keep those a thousand year old muscles in shape"

I smirked "Didn't hear you complaining yesterday when you couldn't take your eyes off them love" I said.

"Yeah but that was yesterday"

We laughed together.

"You got anything planned for today then?" Caroline asked.

I put my toothbrush down and walked back into my room.

"Uh no I don't think so. Why?"

"I'm not asking you out"

I smirked.

"But just say I was...what we would do?" Caroline asked.

"Well we could do what regular people do on week nights and stay in?"

"Yeah maybe you and Elijah could talk about world events while Rebecca and I knitted a sweater" Caroline said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"Well then what would you suggest?" I asked.

Caroline sighed "I don't want to go to school now" she groaned.

"So don't we'll go out"

"Well we can't stay in Mystic Falls I cant be seen"

"So I'm stealing you away again"

Caroline laughed "Well we could be the regular people and just go see a movie" she said.

"Are you asking me out on a non date?" I teased.

"No of course not"

I smirked "I'll pick you up in an hour" I told her.

"Alright" Caroline agreed.

"Bye" I said and ended the call.

I threw my phone onto my bed and went into my walk in wardrobe. I grabbed a black jumper blue jeans and black shoes and changed into them. I put on my necklaces and grabbed my coat as I felt the wardrobe. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed some wipes and wiped away the smiley face off my stomach.

I grabbed my phone and car keys just before I left the room. I jumped on the stair banister and slid all the way down it and landed perfectly on my feet as I landed. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Rebecca sitting at the table next to a Chinese women painting her nails.

"Good morning ladies" I said with a nod.

"Are you on drugs?" Rebecca asked causing the women next to her to gasp.

I sniggered "No why? Are you fresh out?" I teased.

Rebecca drew her eyes off me.

"Why would you ask such a bold question so early in the morning my dear sister?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"You're so happy what could it be other than drugs?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee.

Rebecca smiled and shook away the women's hand from hers and walked towards me.

Rebecca walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a dark blue gift bag which I eyed wearily.

"Happy birthday Nik" she said sitting the bag down in front of me.

I swallowed the coffee in my mouth and looked down at the bag in front of me now.

"It's my birthday?" I asked.

"Honestly Nik you know your old when you cant remember you own birthday"

"He's the oldest of us all and yet he's not older than some of the men our little sister has dated" Kol said entering the kitchen followed by Elijah.

Just like Rebecca Elijah sat a gift bag in front of me only his was white instead of blue. Elijah padded my back as he past me.

"Well thank you for reminding me" I said and opened Rebecca's first.

I took off the gift wrapping and looked down at the gift.

"It's the best shirt to be worn right now" Rebecca told me.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Glad you like it, I'm going back to my three hundred dollar manicure" Rebecca said and went back over to the table.

"Did you seriously forget your own birthday Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee too.

I shrugged "People forget their birthdays all the time" I told him.

"It's not going to explode is it?" I asked as I began unwrapping Elijah's gift.

"No but it can hurt" he told me.

I smirked when I looked down at my gift. It was a blade I had been hunting for centuries ago when I was in Bulgaria. It was the exact one I could tell by the detailing.

"Elijah" I said holding it in my hand.

"Happy birthday brother" Elijah said and padded my back once more before leaving the room.

I put the gifts back into their bags and then looked over at Kol who was on his phone.

"Happy birthday Nik" Kol said smirking keeping his eyes locked on his phone screen.

I smiled and looked over to Rebecca who waved as I left the room.

I looked at my watch as I walked into the hallway. I smiled and began to walk even quicker until I found Elijah standing at the door blocking my path.

"Elijah?" I whispered.

Elijah looked behind us and I saw our housekeeper Gloria she gave Elijah a smile before she turned on the vacuum and began working on the floor.

"Thought we could talk before you left" Elijah said.

I shrugged "I'm just going into town I'll be back soon" I said and attempted to go around him until Elijah stopped me again.

"Your going to see Caroline. I saw you outside the school yesterday picking her up"

My jaw dropped slightly.

"Are you serious about this girl Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

I looked down.

"What if I said yes I was, you wouldn't believe me Elijah" I said as I met his eyes.

"You've changed. Since our family has reunited you have changed"

I pushed my hands into my coat pockets.

"I thought maybe it was all just an act. But then I realized that it might just be Miss Forbes that is making you change"

"What are you trying to say Elijah?" I asked.

"I forgive you Niklaus. For our past. For our mother. For our family"

We stared at each other

"And why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Because you reunited us together and killed the one man keeping us from having a normal life. Or as close to normal as any of us could have imagined"

I nodded and so did Elijah before he walked around me and back down the hall back into the kitchen.

I smiled and reached for the door handle.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

"I need love love to ease my mind I need to find find to someone to call mine" I sung along to the radio as put on the finishing touches to my make up.

Klaus would be here any minute and we were going to go to the movies together. Just saying that out loud would stop me cold. The same man who had wanted to kill me a month ago was the same man I was now going to the movies with. The big bad hybrid Klaus was now the man taking me to the movies. I mean seriously was my life messed up or what?

You know I woke up this morning and thought about Tyler. Our relationship had been nothing but life and death situations and hot make out sessions and well lets face it hot sex as well. But it was nothing but passion between us. And I wasn't just thinking that because things had been going so well with Klaus recently. I had taken the time to think about this. Tyler had once told me that he was horny all the time. He wasn't even my boyfriend at the time. I mean what kind of guy says that? I remember going along with it at the time but I remember on the inside thinking what a freak he was for saying that too me. I wasn't a total bitch Tyler was a great friend of mine and I did love him.

But I had never felt more alive then I had since he left my life and Klaus came in. Klaus had told me out loud that he liked me, well truth be told he said he fancied me which at the time I found both cute and shocking. Klaus took me to the beach and made me soup when I wasn't well. Klaus kissed me with so much passion that I felt like I would just melt in his arms. I would find myself waking up in the morning and the first thing I think of is seeing him.

"Well don't you look nice"

I screamed as I turned around to find Klaus standing in my bedroom doorway. I breathed in and out quickly as I pressed my hand against my chest. Klaus smirked at me.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked him.

Klaus walked over to me and pulled his arm from behind his back revealing a bunch of white and baby pink roses. I smiled and met his eyes, Klaus reached behind me then and the music that came from my radio stopped.

"You ever heard of turning the music down?" he asked.

Klaus cupped my cheek in his hand and I smiled at him.

"Good morning" he said.

Klaus dropped his hand and handed me the flowers.

"You know my mum always use to tell me beware of the man who brings you flowers. He's either did something bad or he's cheating" I said as I took them.

"I think you'll find I'm not your average man love"

I brought the flowers up to my nose and smelt them.

"These are so beautiful" I commented.

I met Klaus's eyes and put my hand on his shoulder and walked him back until he sat down on the end of my bed.

"Uh oh" Klaus said.

I laughed "Wait here" I told him.

I left my bedroom and went into the kitchen where I put my flowers into a vase of water and sat them on the counter top. I then went into the pantry where behind a box of cereal I pulled out a blue gift bag. I went back into my bedroom carrying the bag and Klaus remained where I had left him.

"Happy birthday" I said as I handed him the bag.

Klaus smirked "Do you know I actually forgot it was my birthday" he told me.

"Yeah that happens with old age"

"That's what Kol said"

"Well it's the truth" I told him as I watched Klaus unwrap his birthday present.

Klaus smirked as he held the DVD of Bambi in his hand. He looked up at me and I laughed.

I shrugged "I figured you'd like your own copy" I told him.

"So it's not just another way of getting me back in your bed again?" Klaus asked as he got to his feet.

I rolled my eyes and Klaus brought his arms around me pulling me over to him.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. Klaus kissed the side of my head and I smiled and tighten my arms around him.

"So what do you want to go and see?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"It's up to you love" Klaus said as he put the DVD in his inside coat pocket.

"No it's your birthday" I told him.

"As long as I'm with you love that will make my day perfect"

"I'm not gonna marry you"

We laughed together.

"No I don't need you to marry me, we've got our agreement" Klaus said as he placed his forehead against mine.

"We sure do" I whispered as my lips touched against his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Fifteen – Klaus Knows Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Klaus opened my door for me as we got out of his car in the parking lot of the movie theatre. I put my handbag onto my shoulder as Klaus locked his car. We walked side by side towards the doors and Klaus smirked as he opened the door for me there too. He was trying to be all charming and it was working. Not that I would ever tell him of course, I loved teasing him. We walked over to the ticket post and waited in line. I looked down Klaus hand as we stood together, I bit my lower lip and reached my hand over to his and laced my fingers through his. Klaus looked over at me but I just pressed my lips together and refused to meet his eyes.

"So what do you want to see?" Klaus asked me as we looked at the list of movies on the wall next to the ticket post.

"Nothing with blood"

"You take the fun out of everything" Klaus teased.

I playfully punched him in the gut and Klaus brought our joint hands up to his lips and kissed my hand before taking them back down to our sides.

"How about we go and see Knight and Day?" I asked.

"What's it about?" Klaus asked.

"Basically its about this secret agent who meets a women on a plane who he needs to protect" I told him.

Klaus nodded "Sounds good love" he said.

Suddenly my breath hitched and I felt the familiar veins under my arms turning my eyes red with hunger. I looked behind us to find two guys with one of them pressing a napkin against an open cut on his hand. I gasped and moaned in pain as my fangs shot down in my mouth. I reached to Klaus and gripped his coat tightly and pulling my face to his chest to try and get away from the scent of blood. I felt Klaus's arms tighten around me his hands coming over my head.

"Take a walk" Klaus growled to the boys behind us.

I listened to the boys leaving and figured Klaus had compelled them.

I kept a firm grip on his coat as the hunger inside me remained strong.

I pulled away from Klaus slowly and looked up meeting his eyes. Klaus swept the hair away from my face and I sighed.

"Ok?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah" I said and nodded.

Klaus kissed my forehead and I tucked my arms underneath his coat and hugged his waist. It was official right then and there. I went to Klaus when I was in trouble. He was the man I hung onto like a lost puppy.

"Was it this way for you when you were like me?" I asked

"It was. The only difference was love I didn't know I had self control. I thought if I didn't drink then I would die"

"Was that what your father told you?" I asked meeting his eyes.

Klaus sighed then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's not that love. It's just"

"Not the time?" I asked.

Klaus kissed my forehead.

"Michael hunted me from the second I became a vampire. He got his blood by feeding on vampires that he later killed. He refused to be a true vampire, he focused everything there was on trying to kill me and my family"

"Until you stopped him"

"When I eventually stopped him" Klaus said.

"Running for a thousand years, must have got pretty scary huh?" I said.

Klaus smirked as I looked up and met his eyes.

"All my running got me right here" Klaus said and kissed my cheek.

"Look at you being all cute" I said nudging into his side.

We laughed.

After we collected our tickets Klaus went over to the snack stall to get us some drinks while I went to the ladies room. Two girls came in behind me as I touched up my makeup. One of the girls when to use the restroom while other came up next to be at the counter to do her make up too. She was about the same age as me maybe a little taller and she had cute shoes that I wanted to steal.

"You've landed on your feet there girl" she said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a smile.

"Your boyfriend he's delicious"

"Oh he's-"

I was just about to correct her when I stopped myself. What was Klaus to me? Was he just a guy I went out with and kissed a lot? Was I still Tyler's girlfriend in my mind or heart? Did I really see Klaus as my boyfriend? There were so many questions in my mind but there truly was only one answer I wanted to give her.

"Yeah he's something isn't he" I said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Not very long, what can I say when you know you know"

She smiled.

I put my lipstick back into my bag and gave the girl a smile.

"It was nice meeting you" I told her as I left.

"You too" she called behind me.

I walked back out into the theatre and watched Klaus turning around from the snack stall. He was holding two large soda drinks in his hands, a large tub of popcorn tucked underneath his left arm and had a packet of jelly babies hanging out his mouth. I laughed and brought my phone out of my pocket and took a quick snapshot of him as he walked towards me.

I reached up and took the packet of jelly babies from his mouth and kissed him once. I took a cup of soda from his hand and Klaus pulled his arm over my shoulder as we walked side by side.

"You know there was a girl in the rest room who was talking about you" I said and took a sip of the soda in my hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah she wanted to know if you were my boyfriend" I told him.

"Did you give her my number?" Klaus teased causing him to get a elbow into his stomach.

"What did you tell her?" Klaus said after kissing my head.

"The truth of course, that your my agreement husband" I said.

Klaus smirked "And your boyfriend?" he said.

I looked up and met his eyes "And my boyfriend" I said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Sixteen – Drawing Caroline**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

That evening after going to the cinema with Klaus I had an early dinner with my mum. She had informed me that the number of animal attacks had been going down these past few weeks. She hoped that when she went on to do her nightshift that nothing had changed. Ever since my father had passed away my mum had been spending more time at home instead of at work. I knew it was for my benefit but I would rather she was at work. I wanted us to go back to our normal lives and that was me going to school and her going to work.

I knew when I was a human that I use to hate my mum for working so much. I thought she hated me and didn't want to spend anytime with me so she put her job in front of me. But I was wrong and becoming a vampire had made me realize that. All I thought about was the pain her working all the time brought me. I never once thought of the joy doing the job she loved brought to her. My mum did a great job keeping this town safe and she loved doing it. If becoming a vampire had taught me anything it was that life can change in the blink of an eye. So we should do what makes us happy and enjoy the people we have around us while we can.

So that evening after my mum took off for her nightshift I went in for a luxurious bubble bath. I got washed my hair and got myself refreshed before lying back and relaxing and letting the bubbles work their magic on my sore muscles. An hour later I got out of my bath and pressed into a pair of black short shorts and a white cotton tank top. I dried through my hair and then went through into my bedroom and curled it all. Sure having to curl my hair was a pain sometimes but I couldn't just have boring straight hair all the time like Elena. I would land up losing my mind.

I looked down at my dresser surface where my phone sat charging. I bit my lower lip slightly and I unhooked the charging corrector from the phone and brought the phone up into my hand. Part of me wanted to call Tyler and check up on him. I wasn't a complete bitch I still wanted to know how he was doing. After all Tyler and I had been friends since our mums put us both in the same sandbox as kids. I did miss Tyler I missed seeing him at school and getting lunch with him in the grill.

The truth was I missed all of my friends. I had been spending so much time with Klaus that I had barely spent any time with any of them. I wanted to spend more time with them especially Bonnie. Even though she was back at school and seemed to be getting back to normal. I could just tell by looking in her eyes that she just wasn't a hundred percent better yet. I was her friend and I was going to help her like I should have been helping her all along.

Tomorrow I would make some time for Bonnie. I would invite her over for lunch since it was Saturday and we could eat some lunch and have a nice talk. But for right now I wanted to make a phone call. A phone call I had been thinking about making ever since I watched Klaus pull away from my house after dropping me off after our cinema trip. I was going to ask him to do something very unusual yet beautiful or I at least hoped he thought it was beautiful.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on the end of it. I went through my contact list and found Klaus's number and I hit the call button and held the phone up to my ear and waited for him to answer.

The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello wife" Klaus answered.

I rolled my eyes.

"You say beware of the man who brings you flowers, I say beware the women who makes evening phone calls" Klaus said.

I smiled "Are you busy?" I asked.

"No why? Did you want flowers?"

I laughed "Uh no but would you mind coming over to my house?" I asked him.

"Sure" Klaus agreed.

I got up off my bed and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled open the left side door.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah I was hoping...I mean only if you wanted too...or didn't mind"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Well...did you ever see the movie Titanic?" I asked him.

"No I was however in New York at the time of the sinking and saw some of the survivors if that's anything"

I laughed nervously "Oh well ok then...I want you to uh draw me just like in this movie scene where the main guy draws this women" I told him.

"Alright so what will I be drawing you like? In your favourite dress or something?"

"Uh no not exactly" I said and brushed my hand down my Miss Mystic Falls sash from last year.

"Then like what?"

"I want you to draw me wearing my Miss Mystic Falls sash from last years competition" I told him.

"No problem love, then I can draw you again when you win this year"

I smiled then bit my lower lip.

"Uh there's something else" I said.

"What" Klaus asked.

"I want you to draw me wearing the sash. I want you to draw me wearing nothing but the sash" I told him.

There was a thud on the other side of the line and I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly because it was so loud.

"Sure love that wont be a problem" Klaus said.

"Did you just drop the phone?" I asked smiling.

"No course not. I'm a professional"

"Uh huh"

"So I'll come over...now?"

"If that's alright?" I asked and bit my lip nervously.

"Sure"

I ended the call there and covered my mouth with both hands. I couldn't believe I had just did that. The same man who had tried to kill all of my friends was now going to draw me naked. Well almost all naked. God I wonder if Rose was this nervous when Jack drew her. I took two deep breaths before getting up off my bed.

"Alright I am not going to freak out I am going to be fine" I said to myself.

I knew asking Klaus to do this was a really big thing. I didn't think of it as a way to seduce him although I hoped the thought of drawing me practically naked didn't disgust him. I knew I shouldn't even care what Klaus thinks of me. Deep down I knew I shouldn't even make a big deal of this. But tonight I wanted it to be special.

Ten minutes later I had just did the finishing touches to my make up when the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath in and got up off the chair I was sitting on and headed out of my room and into the hallway. I walked down the hallway and unlocked the front door of my house and found Klaus on the other side.

"Good evening" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Just to be clear this isn't me trying to seduce you" I told him.

Klaus laughed.

I pulled the door open further and Klaus stepped inside.

I closed the door behind us and turned around meeting his eyes I smiled.

"So I was thinking we could do this in the sitting room" I told him.

"Fine with me love"

"Ok so you can just go in and I'll be in in just a second" I said.

I nodded and walked past him and back down the hall into my bedroom. I walked further into my room and slowly began pulling down my short shorts.

"This isn't a big deal" I called.

"Ok" Klaus called from the sitting room.

"And no one gets to know about this. Ever"

"Ok" Klaus repeated.

"And you cant tell Elijah even if your bragging"

"This isn't anyone elses business but ours I get it love"

I smiled and pulled off my tank top.

"And you don't get to have any dreams about this"

Klaus laughed "And how am I suppose to control my own dreams?" he asked.

"Just do what I say" I told him.

Klaus laughed.

I pulled my Miss Mystic Falls sash over me and went over to my dresser mirror where I fixed it until it looked right. I fixed my hair before adding another bit of my lip gloss. I tossed my pjs on top my room laundry basket and took off from the room.

"And no laughing" I called as I walked down the hall towards the sitting room.

"Trust me love the last thing-" Klaus said until he turned around and faced me.

I stood in the sitting room doorway looking over at him. Klaus had took off his coat, and was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his body so tightly I could almost see his six pack through it along with black jeans with a very sexy black leather belt around his waist.

I shrugged as Klaus just continued to stare at me studying my body.

"Come on am I really so bad?" I asked.

Klaus met my eyes and I smiled.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked him.

I was trying to get this going because if I thought for a second that I was standing in front of Klaus completely naked then I would just freak out and run back into my room and lock the door.

"Uh ok, how about we use the couch" Klaus said as he walked over to the dining room table and grabbed a chair from it.

"We could have you on your knees, one hand maybe on your hip and the other just down by your side...how does that sound to you?" Klaus asked as he turned the chair in his backwards.

I nodded in agreement and quickly walked over to the couch and got into the position Klaus had described.

I looked over at Klaus and he was grabbing a sketch pad and pencil from his coat pocket. I adjusted my sash into place and fixed my hair. I placed my left hand on my hip and left my right arm down at my side. Klaus sat down on the chair he had brought over from the dining room table.

Klaus used the back of the chair as I stand for his sketch pad putting it in place before looking up and meeting my eyes.

"No laughing" I warned him again.

Klaus smirked "I'm not laughing love" he said.

Klaus went back to his sketch pad and began sketching.

"Have you ever did this before? You know what I don't want to know" I said and laughed.

"Shockingly no love"

"Is that the truth?" I asked and our eyes met.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Klaus asked.

"Not yet" I said and smirked.

"Never will" Klaus mumbled as he went back to drawing.

I smiled "Happy birthday Klaus" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Seventeen – Bad Boy**

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I was sketching inside the Miss Mystic Falls practise room while I sat with my brothers Elijah and Kol. All around me people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was a week until the competition now and the room was starting to get louder and louder with women talking to each other. I yawned and brought my hand up to my mouth covering it.

"Tired brother?" Kol asked as he sat next to me watching all the women.

"A little" I answered.

"I think playing the whole bad boy role is tiring our brother out Elijah" Kol said to Elijah who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with the sound of the pillow fight your humans were making last night Kol?" Elijah asked him.

I laughed.

"Face it Nik, women prefer the sensitive man" Kol said.

I shook my head smiling and continued to sketch.

"You don't agree?" Kol asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I told him.

Kol smirked at the corner of my eye and got up from the couch. I looked up at him and so did Elijah.

"I'll take that as a challenge brother" Kol said and walked away from us and over to the stage.

"What is he doing?" Elijah asked.

"I have no idea, but if he starts to sing the hills are alive with the sound of music then I'm gonna put a dagger in his heart again" I said.

Elijah rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper in his hands and I went back to my sketching.

"So how are things Niklaus?"

"Do my ears deceive me?" I asked smirking.

Elijah sniggered.

"Everything's fine Elijah...and yourself?"

"I'm alright truth be told..and how is you know who?"

I smirked and scanned the room seeing Elena getting her hair done from afar but no witch next to her to my surprise.

"She's fine you can say her name you know"

"I would but I think you'll find our brother has just came back into earshot" Elijah said.

We both looked up at the stage and found Kol bringing a microphone stand to the centre. Music began playing from the speakers and the women seemed to stop talking and began watching my brother.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked.

"Proving you wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man? You know I gave you the world, held you in the palm of my hand" Kol sang and brought the girls towards the stage.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Did you know he sing?" Elijah asked dropping the paper to his lap.

"No" I said and put my sketch pad down too.

Kol just kept on surprising me. Surprising all of my family by the looks of it.

"So why your love went away. I just cant seem to understand. Thought it was you and me baby. Me and you till the end. But I guess I was wrong" Kol sung.

All of the girls in the room were watching him and even some of the guys. I smirked when I saw even Carol Lockwood the busiest women here had stopped to listen and watch him as he held the room in his hand.

Kol acted all hurt "Don't think wanna think about. Don't want to talk about it. I'm just so sick about it. Cant believe it's ending this way. Just so confused about it. And in the blues about it" he sung.

"I think he's officially proven you wrong about the bad boy role Niklaus" Elijah said as Kol continued to sing.

"I'm still the hybrid" I said and shrugged.

Elijah smirked "Uh huh but who's getting the attention?" he asked and pointed to the crowds of girls in front of Kol.

"What goes around goes around goes around" Kol swinging his arm up and spinning his finger slowly.

"Klaus?" Carol Lockwood said and tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me brother" I said and got up from my seat to speak to Carol.

"That's your brother up in the stage?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

"Uh yes why?" I asked.

"We would really like him to perform the dance number while the girls dance. Do you think he would be willing to do that?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure he would like to help but you'll have to ask him yourself" I told her.

If it meant spending more time with these girls then I'm sure Kol would be happy to do it.

"And there was something I wanted to discuss with you about"

I nodded.

"My son Tyler" Carol said causing my arms to fold together.

"Well you see he was suppose to be companying Miss Caroline Forbes but sadly he's not here. So I would like you to take his place, after all you are in the founding families debt"

I sighed "And where is your son?" I asked.

"I don't know but hopefully he'll be home soon where he belongs"

"So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Be here today for three o clock for dance practise. Of course I'll have to clear this with Caroline first"

"Yes I am sure Miss Forbes will be thrilled" I said sarcastically.

I returned to Elijah's side and I smirked.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Let's just say...Kol has the voice but I have the moves" I told him.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The bus boy took away our dishes after Bonnie and I finished having lunch together. Bonnie nipped to the bathroom while I got some money from my purse to pay for our meal. As I placed the money on top of the bill my phone began to ring next to me on the table. I sighed and quickly put my purse back into my bag hooked my bag onto the back of my chair.

"Hello" I said answering the call.

"Hello love"

I smiled and leaded back in my chair.

"I just found out some very interesting information" Klaus said.

"Oh really and what would that be?" I asked.

"I know who's going to be your dance partner for Miss Mystic Falls" Klaus announced.

"You don't mean?"

"Afraid so love, it's you me and the dance floor"

"So I guess that means you'll be at dance practise today then?" I asked.

"Well I could think of another reason to see you today"

"Hey you've got a nice drawing to keep yourself busy with...no wait that sounded gross" I said.

Klaus laughed.

"You did hide that though right?" I asked.

"You can trust me love"

I smiled.

"I do trust you" I admitted both to him and myself for the very first time.

Klaus went silent for a minute and I wondered if he was still there.

"I...I miss you" Klaus said.

I smiled "Cant go a day without me huh, I think your going human on me Klaus" I said.

"You've only yourself to blame love"

I laughed.

"So you'll be at practise?" I asked.

"I'll be there"

"We um we need to be careful you know, I mean Elena will be there"

"Oh yes...so there can't be any kissing"

I laughed "Or flirting" I said.

"Yeah you need to try and work on that love"

My jaw dropped "I meant you flirting with me" I told him.

"I'm not flirting love I am just naturally charming"

"Well if you are charming today at practise you can kiss goodbye to your...next kiss"

"No running love"

I smiled remembering our agreement.

"We're gonna have to act like we hate each other...can we do that?" I asked.

"Well love think back to our agreement, what did we promise each other?"

I smiled "That you'll love me even when you hate me" I said.

"So today in practise we can fight knowing deep down it's all going to be fine in the end"

I smiled "I'll see you soon" I said and ended the call.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Eighteen – Ain't Nobody!**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Elena and I stepped out of my car, I looked out to Klaus's house and prepared myself to play my role of I hate Klaus. It was going to be so hard to pretend I hated him, I didn't love him and I was sure he didn't love me. But somehow we had this thing for each other. This need to be close to each other, to be close and to kiss each other.

Klaus was a very charming and passionate man. Last night he had drawn me practically naked and had made my heart race like I was human again. Klaus made me feel like a girl with a crush with as much as a look. His skin was like silk under my touch and his lips were like the sweetest strawberries you have ever tasted.

I had this agreement with him to love him even when I hate him, that I would never run from him and that if we were ever discovered by my friends that I wouldn't let it change anything. The truth was I actually meant it when I signed that agreement. I would stay close to him even without the blessing of my friends.

I will love him now, forever and always.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Elena my best friend asked as we scooped our bags out of my trunk.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just not thrilled about being partnered with Klaus" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Though it wouldn't change anything the fear of Elena seeing the look in my eye when we spoke of Klaus brought a horrible feeling to the bit of my stomach where it remained as we made our way towards the house.

I had been to this house many times before and yet it felt like it was the very first time. I wasn't stepping into this house as the person I was when I first entered it. Back then I was Caroline Forbes the baby vampire. And now everything was different. I was still Caroline Forbes the baby vampire, but I was also liar to her friends and secret girlfriend of the enemy Klaus.

"We could try speaking to Carol, see if she can arrange someone else"

I shook my head "I'm sure if there was someone she would have partnered us up, even if she hates vampires she's hardly likely to partner her son's girlfriend with a hybrid" I said this time sounding even more convincing.

With a huff I knocked on the front door of the house then gave Elena a worrying look as we waited for an answer. I began praying it wouldn't be Klaus that answered, feeling I needed yet a few more seconds to get myself into creator.

Luckily Rebecca answered the door. She was dressed in a gorgeous pair of skinny blue jeans that I had spotted in a store in town. I could never afford them of course and didn't have the heart to steal them, they were just too beautiful.

"I suppose you better come inside" Rebecca whined pulling the door open further for us.

Elena left my side immediately as she spotted Bonnie talking to Carol Lockwood across the hallway. I turned around to Rebecca who was closing the door behind us.

"Nice jeans" I told her and then wondered why on earth I would pay her a compliment, this girl hated me.

"Oh thank you" Rebecca groaned looking down at them.

"You don't think so?" I asked her.

Rebecca shrugged "There alright, I prefer darker jeans but there was none in stock" she said.

"Oh well, I have the store magazine at home, I could...order you a darker pair" I offered.

Rebecca smiled a little then stopped "That's nice I suppose but I plan to go into the next town and buy a pair tomorrow" she told me.

I nodded in response.

Rebecca shifted uncomfortably back and forth "I don't suppose you would like to join me" she said.

Klaus hadn't told Rebecca we were together or whatever. If he had she would have told everyone or at least let me knew she was aware of it. Rebecca's mother tried to kill her and my mother and I had our own problems once upon a time. Rebecca was a thousand years old and had beautiful things. It wasn't clear to me until now that there was something she didn't have and desperately was in need of. She needed a friend.

"That would be great" I agreed, I wouldn't smile, I wouldn't push my luck.

"Good, be here tomorrow morning at ten" Rebecca told me then pushed past me and then disappeared into another room.

"What did she want?" Elena asked as she approached me.

"Oh she was just saying the usual" I said then shrugged.

"Well hello ladies" I heard a too familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around slowly and took a step back placing my arm against Elena's giving her some reassurance that I was here for her protection. Klaus walked over to us, he was wearing a white jumper with black jeans and black shoes, he wore those gorgeous black necklaces around his neck that smelt like my perfume these days.

"We don't want any trouble today Klaus" Elena warned him.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it love"

"She means it" I added and wished it I hadn't as it caused Klaus to lock eyes with me.

"I'd be careful how you talk to me baby vampire" Klaus warned me.

"You don't scare me" I said with a smirk.

"Doppelganger" Klaus said taking his eyes off mine giving me some form of relief.

"I don't wish you or your little friend any harm, nor does my brother Elijah whom from what I have heard is now your partner for this little dance practise" Klaus said to Elena.

"What?" Elena and I said in sync.

"Good I'm glad you're so thrilled" Elijah said suddenly behind us causing Elena next to me to jump slightly.

"Elena and Caroline, wonderful to see you both" Elijah said giving us both a smile as we turned to face him.

"I look forward to our dance Miss Elena" Elijah said causing Elena to smile a little more than I expected.

"Aren't we lucky brother" Klaus said passing by me not touching me. He pulled his arm over Elijah's shoulder "To be dancing with such beauties" he added giving us a smirk.

I took Elena's hand into mine "Yes beauties and the beasties" I said my eyes hard with hate. I took off with Elena down the hall into the room that had become the changing room for the girls.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked Elena as we entered the changing room.

"She's helping set up, she wants to be here in case Klaus tries anything" Elena answered as we put our bags down besides each others.

"You think he will?" I asked.

Elena shrugged and began pulling out her clothes for dance practise as I did the same.

I had decided to go with my boring sweats which consisted of a black tank top and dark grey sweat bottoms and a pair of running shoes for my feet. I tied my hair up into a pony tail high at the back of my head since I had left my hair straight today.

"I'll be ready in two minutes" Elena said as she tied her shoe laces.

"I'm gonna head out" I told her before leaving the room.

I passed by a few familiar faces as I went down the hallway and gave them all smiles. Until I got to Klaus and Elijah who were inside the dance hall. They had both ditched the clothes they had been wearing and had changed into completely different outfits. Elijah wore a white polo neck with black jogging trousers, this was the very first time I had saw him wear such things. When you usually think of Elijah you immediately think. Suit.

Klaus had ditched his clothes for a black v-neck t-shirt and black track suit bottoms. Gosh that guy could look hot wearing anything.

Ten minutes later Carol Lockwood and others girls were in the dance hall too and we were minutes away from starting. Elena and I sat together on the floor our backs against the wall as we sipped our bottles of water. Klaus was across the room with Elijah and Kol. Kol was going through a bunch of CD's in his hand that I had watched Carol hand to him minutes ago.

"So have you heard anything from Tyler?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah I did, he's doing ok" I answered sharply.

We watched Kol as he hoped up onto the stage and headed over to the microphone.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's get up and get moving" Carol Lockwood called out.

I rolled my eyes and got up to my feet along with Elena, leaving our bottles of water on the floor. We walked over to Elijah and Klaus who were also making their way over to us. We met in the middle of the floor and Carol's voice with introduction suddenly became a faint whisper to us.

"Well isn't this nice" Elijah said trying to keep everything civil.

"We just want to get this over with" Elena said.

"I'll second that" I said and met Klaus's eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Klaus asked sticking the knife in.

"None of your business"

"Niklaus" Elijah said in a warning voice to his brother.

Music began flowing from the speakers around the room and on the stage Kol began singing to my total surprise. He had a beautiful voice. I looked back to Klaus who stepped forward bringing his hand up my back. I never let anyone see how the touch of him changed me. Elena was right next to me just starting to dance with Elijah just like I was with Klaus.

I brought my hand up and joined it with Klaus's. Dancing with Klaus brought back the memory of our first dance together. I felt like I was wearing my gown again. That was the night Klaus revealed his feelings for me.

Klaus and I danced together around the room just like everyone else did. I tried my best to avoid meeting Klaus's eyes, feeling if I looked at them for even a moment that someone would see and know something was going on. I instead kept my eyes on Elena, I didn't think Elijah would hurt her. Underneath Elijah did seem like a gentlemen but I knew he still wasn't a man to be trusted. Elena was smiling to my surprise and even laughed slightly at something Elijah had said. I couldn't hear anything over the music.

I met Klaus's eyes as I looked away from them. Klaus was smiling, not the usual smile he gave me just the smile he held to keep up appearances.

My lip quivered slightly and thankfully exactly when my back was to the rest of the crowd.

"I know" Klaus said just the way he had when he revealed knowing I was Miss Mystic Falls all those months ago.

**Elijah Michaelson P.O.V**

When the dance practise came to an end I headed up to the stage with a bottle of water which I handed to my little brother Kol. He took a long sip of it before jumping down off the stage.

"So the girl you were dancing with, that's the famous Elena Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yes it was" I told him.

"Lets go for a proper drink" Kol said padding my arm slightly.

I looked across the room to Caroline who was fanning herself with her hand while taking a sip of water.

"Give me five minutes to find more suitable attire" I told Kol before leaving his side.

I walked across the hall over to Caroline who spotted me and finished the last of her water before giving me a smile.

"You are a fine dancer Miss Forbes" I told her.

"Caroline" she said with a smile.

I smiled back "Uh please let me offer you some better refreshments we have showers in every bedroom of the house" I told her.

"Oh thank you but I better not, I'll just head home"

"It's no trouble Caroline" I assured her.

Caroline bit her lower lip slightly and then nodded her head.

"Uh well you wont want to use my sisters so, second floor last door on the right" I told her.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I disappeared upstairs while Elena and Bonnie talked to the hairdresser about how Elena would wear her hair on the day of the competition. I hoped she didn't go for curls, she reminded me of Katherine when she wore her hair like that. And there was no one I hated more in this world then that bitch.

I found the room Elijah had told me about and I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

The bedroom inside was huge! The walls were cream at the bottom and dark blue at the top. There were beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and the bed sheets were made up of white satin. I immediately began to laugh at the sight. I knew exactly who's bedroom this belonged too. No wonder Elijah had told me this would be the safest room.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the white jumper lying on top of it. I brought it up to my nose and smelt it. It smelt like my perfume and Klaus's cologne. I placed the jumper back down then walked over to the open door leading to the own suite bathroom.

I found some towels and placed them next to the shower before stripping off my clothes. I would go as quickly as I could so no one would notice my presences upstairs. I turned on the shower and smiled as the hot water brushed against my skin. I went through the shower gels but found they were all for men. I grabbed a pair of soap and lathered up my hands with it. It smelt mouth watering I could almost eat it. Lovely coconut smell to enjoy the rest of the shower.

"Kol how many times have I told you not to use my sho-"

I turned around in the shower to the doorway to find Klaus standing there. My jaw dropped slightly as I met his eyes.

"Hello" Klaus said simply.

"I'm naked" I called.

"Yeah I noticed that love" Klaus said stepping into the bathroom to my surprise and shut the door behind him.

"Why are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to brush my teeth then find another shower since you've stolen mine" he said making his way over to the marble counter top in front of the shower.

"I'm naked" I repeated.

"I won't look" Klaus said as he began brushing his teeth.

I rolled my eyes "So earlier when you asked about my boyfriend" I said trying to say something that would keep me from thinking I was naked and in his shower.

"Just an act love"

"Really?" I asked.

Klaus rinsed his mouth out then replied "Of course it was, I mean I know exactly where your boyfriend is anyway" he said with a smirk that I saw in the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

"So you're not angry?" I asked trying to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"No, are you?" Klaus asked and met my eyes by turning around completely.

"No" I said then smiled.

Klaus stepped towards the shower then and opened up the door "Good, that means I can kiss you" he said and stepped into the shower beside me.

"Klaus" I squealed as he brought me into his embrace.

Klaus's lips brushed against mine and I brought my arms around the back of his neck pulling me closer to him. I was well aware that I was naked but no longer cared. Klaus didn't look at me like I was a piece of meat, he hadn't even brought his hands anywhere but my back.

I brought my arms down to the bottom of his t-shirt and I tucked my hand under his t-shirt and onto his skin.

Klaus moaned against my lips as I dragged my nails down his back.

"Beauty and the beast" I whispered against his lips causing Klaus to remove his t-shirt and bring me back into his embrace where he kissed with me with passion...

_Beauty and the beast..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Nineteen – See Me**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Elena and I stepped out of my car and shut the doors behind us. It was early in the morning and we were having our talent practise today at Miss Mystic practise. Elena's hair was in curls which I hated, it felt like I had been talking to Katherine the whole ride here. Elena gave me a nod and disappeared into Klaus's house while I got my bag out of the backseat. I was singing today and so had brought all the essentials for my prep work. I pulled open the backseat door and bent down to grab my bag.

"Nice arse"

I smirked and shook it a little making Klaus laugh behind me. I grabbed the bag and brought it out with me to find Klaus standing behind me.

"Your sweating" I commented as I took in the imagine of him in a black running suit.

"Well I have to look good for the misses"

"Where is she?" I asked and pretended to look for her.

"Hilarious love" Klaus said and quickly kissed my cheek.

I smiled back at him.

"So what's on the list of things to do today?" Klaus asked shutting my car door for me.

"Singing" I informed him.

"What song?" Klaus asked taking the bag from my hand.

"Hey" I groaned.

"Come on let me be your boyfriend for at least two minutes before I have to pretend I hate you" Klaus said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I huffed.

We arrived at the front door and Klaus pulled me towards him and I pressed my forehead against his.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you're sweating on me" I told him.

Klaus laughed.

"I like you"

"I like you too" Klaus whispered back.

"Give me something to look forward too" I said as I pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

Klaus brushed my hair behind my ear "How about I cook for you tonight" he said.

"You want to cook for me?"

"And others things" Klaus whispered and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back and then wiped the red lipstick off his lips.

"What about your family?" I asked him.

"It's Friday night love they'll be out being bad"

I laughed.

I looked at the door beside us and sighed.

"I hate pretending that I'm the same girl I was months ago. Everything's so different now"

"Its only for a little while love, then you and me will be all alone and you can tell me all about these girls who think they've got a chance at winning. When they don't even hold a candle too you"

I smiled and looked back at him.

"Does the big hybrid Klaus actually care for the little baby vampire" I asked and dropped my jaw making him smirk.

"Well I never thought I would see the day" I added shaking my head.

"Just like I never expected to find you naked in my shower"

"You had already seen me naked anyway" I argued.

"Oh yes my delightful drawing"

I smiled back at Klaus and took my bag out of his hand.

"You remember a few months ago when I said you don't see people?"

Klaus nodded.

"You see me don't you"

Klaus brushed his hand across my cheek bone.

"I've always seen you sweetheart" he whispered.

**Klaus Michaelson P.O.V**

I smiled at Caroline as I watched her from the balcony. I had never saw such a beauty in my entire life.

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were" Caroline sang to the judges in front of her.

Caroline looked up at me and I motioned my lips into a kiss.

"I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be" she rang looking right up at me.

I didn't know about Caroline, but I knew for sure that I was now falling in love with this girl. My Caroline. My Caroline. My Caroline.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter Twenty - Outside**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I was sitting in the hair station of the Miss Mystic Falls practise room at Klaus's house having my hair done by one of the stylists. It was less than a week away until the Miss Mystic Falls event and Carol Lockwood wanted to make sure everything was perfect. So that meant all hair and make up for the day had to be practised today or we wouldn't hear the end of it.

I didn't mind it so much because I was in such a good mood. Because after I spent the day getting my hair done I got to go to the dance hall across the lobby and dance with Klaus. Sure Elena would be there and Klaus and I would have to the act of we hate each other but that didn't really matter to us.

Klaus and I had developed this bond this deep connection that I had never felt with anyone in my life. Klaus was always there for me, the big bad hybrid actually felt my pain like it was his own. Klaus was not the man I dreamt I would end up with. But it was now I realized that Klaus was the type of guy I dreamt of being with.

He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever met in my life. I could look into his eyes and feel the whole world disappear. His touch was soft and gentle he held me like I was a princess. He could make me feel like I was the most important person in his life.

It was hard to believe that deep down the fact was he was the enemy and I was team Elena. I tried to bring myself to hate him but Klaus just somehow got past every wall I put up to protect myself. He had this life about him that was just so spectacular. He made everyday count, he didn't just take me out one date a week like Tyler. Klaus was romantic all the time and he swept me off my feet even after all these months.

"Carol is driving me insane" Elena said as sat down in the chair next to me "She's driving everyone insane" she groaned.

"I'm sorry sweetie" I pouted.

"And Klaus and his brothers being here doesn't help matters"

"Elena it is there house at the end of the day"

"I know I just wish we didn't have to be here"

I shrugged not knowing how to reply to that. A few minutes later Elena started getting her hair done too and I began to look around the room.

Elijah was standing next to Carol Lockwood nodding along to whatever she was complaining about. Kol, Klaus's little brother was up on the stage talking to the band and Klaus…was starring at me. I smirked and looked away from him. He was sitting across the room from me in my view and thankfully not in Elena's.

Klaus picked up his sketch pad beside him and lifted it onto his lap and began to write something. I looked at my mirror reflection and thankfully my stylist wasn't paying attention to him but to my hair. I looked back over to Klaus who flipped the sketch pad around to me.

_WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? _

I chuckled hearing it and couched when I caught Elena looking over at me. I put my hand to my chest and shook my head.

"I'm fine" I assured her.

Elena nodded and went back to talking to her stylists.

I returned my gaze to Klaus then and smiled seeing him writing something else.

_YOU LOOK VERY….SEXY! _

My jaw dropped slightly and Klaus laughed.

_MISS MYSTIC FALLS 2012 _

"Aww" I whispered and Klaus winked.

I turned around to my stylist "I'll be back in just a little minute" I told her.

I hopped off my chair and began making my way through the crowd and walked straight by Klaus who got up off his chair the second I passed him. I bit my lower lip feeling his eyes on my back as I quickly walked out of the room.

I got out of the practise room and shot out of the house at vampire speed only to be caught around the waist the second I got outside. I screamed as Klaus shot us around to the back of his house. I laughed as Klaus spun me around to face him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled at him as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I laughed as I brought my arms around the back of his shoulders.

"You're crazy" I whispered against his lips as I kissed him.

"Finally we agree on something" Klaus whispered against mine.

I pulled back and smiled as Klaus as he walked carrying me like I was as light as a feather to him.

"I'm mad at you" I told him.

"How so love?"

"Because you haven't said a thing about my hair"

Klaus looked at my hair and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

Klaus shook his head.

"No go on" I encouraged and pulled myself closer into his chest.

"I like your hair when its curled, reminds me of when we first had…"

"Shhh" I whispered and shot my hand over his mouth.

Klaus began kissing my hand and I bit my lower lip in response.

"Finish" I encouraged and dropped my hand.

"Reminds me of what I grabbed onto when I lay on top of you for the first time, and our bodies became one. When we came together and I buried myself in you"

I gasped as Klaus brushed his hand down my jeans and squeezed my ass cheek.

"Elena's inside the house" I whispered as I brought my lips against his and ran my hand through his hair.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing, we're outside"

I moaned against his lips.

**Tyler Lockwood P.O.V**

"Hey mum its me, you're in for a surprise" I smiled holding my phone against my ear.

I unlocked the house door and threw my luggage down to the ground once I stepped inside.

"I'm home"


	21. Chapter 21

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter Twenty One – My Agreement To You**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes flickered open that morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I moaned into my pillow feeling like I hadn't slept for more than an hour and was now being awoken from a peaceful sleep. I pulled myself across my bed on my elbows and reached across to my nightstand picking up my phone not even bothering to check the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello"

"Caroline"

I pulled myself up slowly in bed hearing the voice of someone I never expected to hear from again. It had been so long he sounded like a stranger to me. Having all this fun with Klaus had made me forget about Tyler and now he was on my phone saying my name.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Its really me its so good to hear your voice"

The pain of overwhelming guilt filled my stomach then hearing Tyler's beautiful voice and words. I had been cheating on him all this time and now was when the guilt started. I was ashamed of myself for forgetting him and for moving on without even telling him. Tyler had left town to break the sire bond to Klaus and come back to me.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm back home"

"What?"

"I'm back in town got back in yesterday, I would have come over but my mum wanted to spend time with me. I know I should have called to let you know"

"Uh no don't worry about it, I mean your telling me now so"

"Good"

"So your back"

"Yeah I was hoping we could talk at lunch today at school?"

"I wasn't planning to go in today"

"Why not?"

"I've got to pick something up, a dress"

"And its going to take you all day?"

"Its my Miss Mystic dress and it's at a dress shop out of town"

"Oh well maybe I could come with you?"

"No no you've missed enough school already, we can see each other tonight. Uh maybe I could come over tonight?"

"Yeah I'll cook us something and we can talk"

"Alright sounds great"

"Good, I've missed you so much"

"Yeah…me too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I placed my phone back down on my nightstand and pushed myself back on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. I couldn't believe what had just happened and the amount of lies I told Tyler. He thought of me as the girl I was when he left town. And I wasn't that Caroline anymore.

I was the crazy girl who posed naked to Klaus and who misses school and doesn't know what she's going to do with herself. I was also the girl who was starting to fall in love with Klaus. The one man I had sworn to hate only months earlier.

Now everything was different and Tyler coming back was going to make everything twice as complicated.

I got up out of bed and headed for my wardrobe picking out for first set of jeans I could find and a white baggy zipper to go with it. I needed to escape, I would go for a drive and clear my head, I would drive somewhere and clear my head. I had already told Tyler I wasn't planning to go to school today.

As I slipped on my boots I looked over to my phone and wondered if I should call Klaus and tell him about Tyler's return to town. But I didn't want them getting into a fight about why Tyler left in the first place. No I wouldn't call Klaus, I would leave my phone here so neither of them could reach me.

I grabbed my car keys off my dresser table and headed out of my bedroom. I would call both of them later when I got my head sorted. But right now I just needed to be alone and think of a way to deal with all of this.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

The feeling of her hand as held it all the way back up to the surface. Her body was ice cold, her skin was as white as a sheet, and I remembered the sound of her chest and her low heartbeat. The weight of her body when I pulled it up out of the water.

I jumped up in my bed waking up from my nightmare. The same nightmare I had been living every night since the day of the earthquake. I would never forget that day, I had almost lost my family and Caroline that day. And the memory of pulling Caroline out of that ice cold water would haunt me forever. She didn't fight to survive, she went into the water and she just let it take her.

I couldn't live with her being in that much pain. That's why I shielded her from harm now however I could.

We both signed our agreement to each other that day in the beach. I had promised even in those earlier days with one another, I promised that I would love Caroline, even when I hated her. And I had hated her for wanting to quit life and leave me that day. But I no longer hated her. She was a beautiful, spoiled, reckless and sharp little firecracker and I was in love with her.

"Nik" Kol knocked on my bedroom door before letting himself in.

What was it about my brother and his lack of concern for boundaries? It was hard to believe in our human days I actually shared a room with him. If I shared a room with Kol these days it would only be for one night. He'd be dead by morning. His snoring could be heard from all the way down the hall. Elijah had moved bedrooms, he was originally next door to Kol and now was down the hall in the room across from mine.

"What?" I groaned pulling myself up out of bed.

"I saw your little pet at the grill"

"Pet?"

"That boy with the bad hair"

I shook my head.

Kol rolled his eyes "One of your hybrids, the one with the blonde girlfriend, the one who uses way too much hair gel?" he said.

"Tyler?"

Kol nodded.

"No he left town"

"Well he's back"

I sighed "Well that's just great" I muttered.

"I thought you would have been happy"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because he is going to get in the way"

"Of what?"

"My life"

"Well then kill him, you've got more hybrids out there"

I shook my head "Not that easy mate" I told him.

**Tyler Lockwood P.O.V**

I stood in Caroline's living room holding her jewellery box in my hand. In front of me the fire place was burning a toasty warm fire inside of it. A jewellery box was suppose to hold jewels. But in Caroline's all there was were photographs.

There was one of her asleep on Klaus's chest on some beach, one with him kissing her cheek and her screaming, one with them hugging outside the grill and another with Klaus naked in Caroline's bed.

I shut the jewellery box over in my hand and throw it into the fire below. Enjoying watching it burn away into nothing. I turned around on my heels and picked up her spare set of house keys I had used to let myself in and took off out of her house.

I had things to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Crazy For You **

**Chapter Twenty Two – Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? **

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

Our lives are full of desperate moments. We are desperate to find answers but afraid of what will happen when we know them. We are desperate for a new journey in life but worry about the people we will leave behind. We are desperate to fall in love to find love in someones eyes. But the most desperate moments….

I sat beside Klaus as he played the piano, Miss Mystic Falls was in its final rehearsals and while my friends sang there hearts out down the hall I was here with Klaus. I knew what a risk it was but at this stage I simply didn't care. For the love I had began to feel for Klaus was stronger than any bond of friendship and trust I had with my friends.

These days I was thinking along the lines of if my friends really cared about my life and my choices. Then they would have noticed by now that I was with Klaus. People know when someone is cheating, it's a look in their eye, it's the catching glance from one person to another, its in their touch, when someone isn't the person you thought they were, you feel it.

Tyler was home he was back in Mystic Falls and so many things were different now. I didn't want to hurt Tyler but deep down he had to understand that I was here waiting for him to come back and he didn't even tell me how long it would be. Did he really expected me to stay in Mystic Falls for the next fifty years while he tried to break his sire bond? I knew I was selfish for only thinking about myself. But Tyler didn't give me much thought when he picked up and left town.

"You look very tired" Klaus commented as he kissed my cheek.

"I am I can't seem to sleep"

"I'm sorry to hear that love"

"Maybe you could come around to my house tonight"

"Well I'm sure your mother would enjoy my company"

"She's on nightshift"

"Shame, its about time I asked her for your hand in marriage"

"I thought we were already married?"

"Only in our heads" Klaus said before we shared a quick kiss.

"So you not up for coming over tonight?"

"Of course, but if your too tired then I don't want to disturb"

"Since when do you care about disturbing?" I asked resting my head upon his shoulder.

"That's an excellent point"

"Tyler was suppose to show up here today for practise"

"Well then it's a good job he didn't" Klaus whispered into my ear before giving my cheek once more.

I smiled "You think he'll know?" I asked.

"I believe people see what they want to see, if he doesn't want to know then he wont ask"

"I feel like I'm walking around with slut written on my forehead"

"Don't talk about yourself like that sweetheart"

"Everyone else will soon enough"

"Not if we aren't here they wont"

I smiled "We could go to Paris for a few months, drink wine, go to the theatre and buy me ridiculously over priced shoes" I said.

Klaus laughed.

"That is of course if you would still like to see the world with me" I said lifting my head off his shoulder.

"But of course" Klaus said in a French ascent.

I smiled.

"So what song would you like to practise Miss Mystic Falls?"

I picked up the song book from on top of the piano and began to search through the selection.

"How about one for the moment?" I asked and placed the sheet music in front of Klaus to play.

Klaus smirked reading the song title and began to play the music as I stood up and slipped off the stool we had been sitting on together. I walked around the piano slowly listening to Klaus play.

"Story of my life, searching for the right. But it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong. Really loves my company" I sung

"He's more than a man and this is more than love. The reason that the sky is blue. But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again. And to him I just can't be true"

"And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful. And it kills him inside. To know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying" I sung and caught Klaus eyes making me smirk.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't want to be the reason why, every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be a murderer"

I walked around the piano slowly keeping my eyes fixed on Klaus's as he continued to play the song. I slipped onto the stool next to him and brushed my hand up his arm and the other up his back and brushed my finger tips around the back of his neck. He loved me touching his neck it was one of his little weak spots I had picked up on.

"Our love, his trust, I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, get it over with, I don't want to do this anymore"

I slipped my hand down to Klaus's hands as he finished playing and he brushed his hand up my thigh.

"I'm going to have to tell Tyler" I whispered into his ear.

Tyler would be heartbroken but if I didn't break up with him now then it would only be worse down the line. I would have to confess all to him about Klaus and I. And when I did I knew he would tell our friends. My life was about to change forever.

**Tyler Lockwood P.O.V**

I sat on the sitting room couch keeping my focused on the coffee table in front of me. Nothing seemed real to me anymore. The information I now knew didn't make sense to me what so ever. But I knew what I had to do now and I was going to fix everything.

"I don't know what to say"

I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I felt that way for a long time too" I confessed.

"I know it's the right decision. I know you'll make it right"

"I will"

I stood up and smiled at my mum as she handed me the ring box that held my grandmothers engagement ring inside. No one was going to be with Caroline but me and I was going to make sure she stayed with me. I wasn't going to lose her to anyone especially not Klaus. Now that my sire bond to him was broken I was free to do as I pleased.

Everything was mapped out perfectly in my head. Caroline wanted to play pretend and try to fool me into thinking she had been waiting for me. I saw the pictures of her and Klaus, I hadn't been gone a week before he got into her pants. I couldn't believe Caroline had fallen for his tricks. But that's what Klaus did, he was sick and twisted and couldn't be trusted.

I was going to guilt Caroline into marrying me and then on our honeymoon I would surprise her with the news that we weren't coming back to Mystic Falls. So she could kiss goodbye to the life she had while I was gone. Because I was back now and Klaus was going to be out both our lives from the second we say 'I do'.

Our lives are full of desperate moments. We are desperate to find answers but afraid of what will happen when we know them. We are desperate for a new journey in life but worry about the people we will leave behind. We are desperate to fall in love to find love in someones eyes. But the most desperate moments….well they come to those desperate to grab a hold of something that no longer belongs to them.


End file.
